Heloísa
by night24
Summary: Eu estava apavorada, mas medo nao iria me ajudar...
1. Chapter 1

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Heloísa

-Helô, Helô...

Ouvi Ludi chamando, mas estava bem onde estava

-heloísa, HELOISAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Porra ela não desiste

- JÁ VAI

Não tinha mais como protelar o sol também já estava me perturbando, afastei as cobertas, sei da cama e desci;

Ludi estava parada perto da porta já arrumada para o trabalho, com aquela cara tipo eu nasci perfeita as manhas não me afetam e coisa e tal, já eu nem me atrevia a encarar o espelho da entrada.

-o que houve, você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa- eu não me importaria em ajudar se ela precisasse

-ah não eu só queria dizer que estou saindo, o café está na mesa

- e precisava me por fora da cama para isso?- retiro o que eu disse, agora eu não me importaria de matá-la

- seria mais saudável se você Tomasse seu café na hora apropriada ao invés da hora do almoço-ela me olhou com aquela cara "eu sei que voce ta puta mas não ligo"

- "hora apropriada"? andou treinando o vocabulário?-eu disse testando os limites

- helô vai se ferrar- disse ela exasperada, é ludi tem limites curtos

- eu vou voltar para cama você por outro lado Lourdes você devia estar no trabalho se ferrando

-ainda estou com tempo o suficiente para garantir que minha amiga se alimente, mesmo que ela não mereça

-eu me alimento- me defendi, poxa ela se preocupa demais

-jujubas e biscoitos não são comida

- relaxe vou ficar bem

-saia um pouco você mal viu a cidade e o lugar é ótimo- ela disse tentando me animar

-eu não estou muito ...- comecei a dizer, mas mudei de ideia ao ver a cara dela- afim agora mas depois do almoço quem sabe- disse tentando disfarçar

- ótimo- ela pareceu acreditar- eu volto as seis

- bom trabalho

-hum bom o que quer que vá fazer

Eu a observei sair e fechar a porta e meu humor se nublou novamente, ludi era uma boa amiga, boa o suficiente para me agüentar na casa dela perturbando sem reclamar. Eu estava em uma espécie de asilo político você pode dizer, terminei um namoro longo, tirei férias atrasadas no trabalho e deixei o Brasil para traz aceitando o convite da ludi (Lourdes na frente dela porque ludi é um apelido de infância que ela odeia) para uma temporada na Itália para fugir dos meus problemas.

Ludi trabalha e mora em uma cidade da toscana chamada volterra, vim com o objetivo de relaxar mas a verdade é que o lugar apesar de bonito me da arrepios, só fico por não ter porque voltar e porque apesar das discussões ludi e eu fazemos bem uma para outra, sempre foi assim e eu sentia falta de uma amiga de verdade.

Tomei meu café e resolvi sair, ia comprar umas coisas e fazer um jantar legal, ludi tinha razão estava aqui a uma semana e não estava comendo direito e depois seria uma forma de retribuir o que ela tem feito. me vesti: Jeans, camiseta, tênis, casaco e prendi meus longos cabelos negros em um coque desarrumado, não estava com saco para maquiagem ou qualquer outra coisa ia sair de cara branca e lavada mesmo.

As ruas estavam frias no caminho ate o pequeno mercado, e aquela sensação de gelar a nuca não me deixava.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Continuei caminhando, passei pela viela que dava em uma escadaria e chegava a frente do mercado, comprei os ingredientes, tinha decidido fazer um assado com arroz e cogumelos e acabei passando em uma cantina e levando uma garrafa de vinho, ludi também andava mal humorada ficarmos bêbadas podia até ser boa opção.

Voltei para casa e ao entrar na rua vi os filhos da vizinha brincando, eram crianças legais, educadas até bem melhor do que ludi e eu éramos com certeza, uma delas Bianca acenou para mim – eles me conheciam porque eu passava muito tempo sentada na janela lendo e olhando para eles. O Frio na nuca que senti pela manha havia desaparecido podia ser só cisma minha com a cidade.

Quando ludi chegou ficou tão feliz pela comida depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho que resolveu ligar o som e beber o resto do vinho enquanto dançávamos e riamos das bobagens uma da outra. Fomos dormir tarde e amanhã a ressaca seria triste mas foi divertido.

Acordei com ludi xingando, desci as escadas e ela esta saindo para o trabalho as pressas para não se atrasar, ela me olhou como que m diz que a culpa é minha mas não obriguei ela a beber me segurei para não rir ela já estava querendo me bater eu não precisava forçar

Depois que ela saiu tomei café, me troquei e fui arrumar a bagunça de ontem, acabei achando uma pasta com o logo do banco em que a ludi trabalhava em cima da mesa, ela deve ter esquecido. Abri e dei uma olhada, merda, eram os gráficos de um relatório que ela tinha que entregar em uma reunião pela manhã.

Peguei a pasta e sai correndo feito doida, passei por ruas e becos tentando achar um caminho mais curto para ver se chegava antes da reunião, resolvi tentar o celular dela mas ela não respondia. Quando estava prestes a ligar novamente trombei com um muro.

Não preciso dizer que a pasta foi para um lado o celular para o outro e eu de bunda no chão. Meu corpo doía, olhei direito e percebi que não tinha trombado em um muro e sim em um cara imenso de alto e todo vestido de preto ou cinza, o lance é que o filho da puta nem tropeçou. Nem olhei na cara dele, não ia perder tempo com o babaca peguei a pasta o meu celular (que por um milagre sobreviveu), me desculpei por cima do ombro e comecei a correr de novo. Eu estava com um tipo de frio na barriga, mas não era pela queda, ignorei isso quando entrei no banco.


	3. Chapter 3

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Depois de entregar os gráficos para ludi, que já estava em situação de desespero, pois não sabia onde tinha enfiado a bendita pasta, voltei para casa prestando atenção por onde andava para ver se não topava com mais nada.

Meu corpo ainda doía, e eu fiquei lembrando do cara e pensando se ele era mesmo real – bom solido minhas costelas sabiam que ele era. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto o rosto dele ou sentido a presença dele naquele beco antes do nosso acidente. Deixei pra lá a sensação que esta cidade me inspirava já era inquietante o suficiente, não necessitava de mais uma coisa para me perturbar.

Aquela sensação de frio na nuca me seguiu até em casa. Entrei e tranquei a porta, eu não sabia o que estava me incomodando, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza eu não gostava daquilo. Tentei relaxar, tomei um banho arrumei umas coisas e decidi que não ia ficar mais me escondendo dos meus problemas – talvez eu voltasse para casa no fim da semana.

Por volta das seis ludi me ligou dizendo que ia sair com o pessoal do trabalho e perguntou se eu não queria ir, disse a ela que não estava muito afim mas se mudasse de ideia ligava. Jantei assisti um pouco de TV e fui dormir cedo.

Deitei realmente cansada mas não consegui dormir, virei de um lado para outro sem saber o que me incomodava- na verdade eu sabia mas estava ignorando. Eu estava incomodada com o cara de hoje cedo, ele nem esboçou tentativa de me ajudar, ou disse algo, ou se mexeu... não dava mais levantei.

Era por volta de dez horas quando sentei na janela e comecei a ler, a noite estava fresca e mais confortável do que a casa. Estava entretida com o livro quando comeceia ouvir gritos. Larguei o livro ficando de pé e indo até a porta para saber o motivo daquilo tudo.

Os vizinhos estavam brigando, ou melhor o vizinho Sr Marcello estava batendo na mulher que gritava pedindo por ajuda. Saí de casa e fui em direção à porta deles, eu não sabia o que fazer – não vi mais ninguém saindo ou se incomodando com aquilo- estava tirando o celular do bolso para chamar a policia quando vi um movimento no beco ao lado.

Ao chegar mais perto constatei que era Bianca com seus dois irmãos mais novos. Eles estavam com a roupa de dormir, descalços, escondidos no escuro e com as mãos nos ouvidos para abafar os gritos da mãe – aquilo enfiou um punhal em mim. Fui até eles e me abaixei chamando por ela, a criança apenas me olhava vidrada e os gritos continuavam.

Peguei o menor no colo e fiz sinal para os outros me seguirem. Os acomodei na sala de ludi e fui direto ao telefone chamar a policia. Não falava italiano muito bem, mas sabia o básico- pedi ajuda - disse que os vizinhos estavam com problemas.

Voltando a sala encontrei as crianças na mesma posição que deixei, peguei umas mantas no andar superior e oferecia a eles junto com um pouco de leite e biscoitos. Os meninos que deviam ter por volta d anos foram comiam avidamente enquanto Bianca apenas mordiscava o dela.

Cerca de 15 min depois a policia chegou e não havia mais gritos. Contei ao policial da melhor forma que pude o que havia acontecido e de como havia encontrado as crianças. Um tempo depois eles saíram da casa dos vizinhos com o Sr Marcello algemado e sua mulher em uma ambulância.

O policial, Sr Biardi, disse que levaria as crianças para um abrigo da igreja até que alguma decisão sobre eles fosse tomada. Pedi a eles que deixasse as crianças comigo ao menos esta noite, pois eles já haviam passado por muito. Ele não gostou, disse que não era o procedimento, mas acabou cedendo quando as encontramos dormindo no sofá.

Carreguei as crianças ate meu quarto e as acomodei em minha cama. Eu não sabia o que tinha me levado a isso, mas acho que depois da cena do beco eu não ia deixá-las sozinhas.

Eu comecei a fechar a casa quando percebi alguém no telhado da frente olhando diretamente para mim, antes que eu pudesse pensar em reagir um carro entrou pela rua e parou na frente da casa, era ludi com um amigo. Olhei rapidamente para o telhado e não havia mais ninguém.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Ela entrou e me deu boa noite sem notar que eu estava ligeiramente apavorada. Ela notou os copos sobre a pia e me perguntou sobre eles, eu não respondi –não achei voz.

- Heloisa você esta bem?

- eu, eu... – eu desatei a falar, falei sobre o tombo que tomei depois de bater em um cara, falei sobre não conseguir dormir por causa dele, sobre a briga dos vizinhos e quando cheguei à figura do telhado não consegui por isso para fora, algo me disse que não era boa ideia.

Ludi se sentou, e olhou para mim por uns instantes antes de dizer

- você deveria ter ido tomar vinho com agente.

Ela me contou que o Sr Marcello batia na mulher sempre que estava bêbado, e que ninguém fazia nada, pois ele ameaçava não só a esposa bem como os vizinhos e que foi bom a policia prende-lo senão estaríamos com problemas.

-bom não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Só me pergunto o que vai ser das crianças- ela disse pensativa enquanto me contorcia no lugar.

-eh...- eu comecei a dizer já que tinha editado parte da história, quando ela me fitou e ouvi o click de entendimento de onde eu estava

-o que você fez?

-é só por hoje, amanhã alguém vem buscá-las

-porra Heloisa!

- eu sei que é sua casa, que eu devia ter falado com você, mas, eu não podia deixá-las em um abrigo depois de tudo- supliquei

Ela respirou fundo e perguntou onde elas estavam e depois subiu ate meu quarto, entreabriu a porta e espiou quanto voltamos para sala ela parecia cansada.

- não me olhe assim, parece ate que vou afogar filhotinhos- ela disse mal humorada- não estou sendo insensível, acho que teria feito o mesmo é só que isso me preocupa.

- Lourdes eles vem buscar as crianças amanhã

-não são as crianças que me preocupam é o pai delas

- você disse que tudo ia dar certo e ele ta preso.

- sim, mas ele conhece muita gente na cidade ter tido as crianças aqui ajuda a identificar o vizinho que o denunciou

- eu...

- tudo bem, se você não fizesse eu ia fazer, só tome cuidado por onde anda e tranque bem a casa- olhei para ela, eu havia metido minha amiga em problemas tentando ajudar uma estranha

- Helô sei me cuidar e só estou sendo paranóica e se preocupe com você afinal foi você que falou com a policia

Dormi no sofá, tive pesadelos sobre maridos violentos e monstros em telhados. Acordei as seis da manhã com alguém me cutucando. Era um dos meninos o do meio. Sentei e ele me disse algo que não entendi de primeira ate que ele fez cara de agonia e saquei que o moleque queria o banheiro.

Estávamos todos sentados a mesa tomando café quando bateram na porta. Era o policial Biardi com uma mulher, eles entraram e nos cumprimentaram. A mulher, era uma assistente social, eles explicaram que a esposa do Sr Marcello estava se recuperando e que sairia da cidade com as crianças assim que possível.

Eles conversaram com as crianças e as levaram para o tal abrigo. Elas pareciam assustadas e o menor que eu fiquei sabendo que se chamava Paolo chorava muito porque não queria ir. Depois de por as crianças no carro e dispensar a viatura o policial Biardi havia retornado par nos assegurar que havíamos feito o melhor e fazer um alerta velado para que tomássemos cuidado e não hesitássemos em ligar se fosse necessário.

Ludi saiu para o trabalho e eu não consegui ficar em casa, fui até a praça e sentei em um dos cafés. Minha manha havia sido um reflexo da noite anterior- um lixo. Ainda estava com o individuo do telhado na cabeça, não podia ir embora e deixar ludi com o possível perigo dos amigos do vizinho, e não conseguia afastar aquela maldita sensação de alerta que eu tinha quando sabia que vinha problema dos grandes.


	5. Chapter 5

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Por volta do meio dia o sol estava alto e sai do café andando sem rumo pensando em nada, quando dei por mim me encontrei vagando nas ruínas nos arredores da cidade, acabei me sentando em baixo de uma árvore e comecei a deixar meus sentimentos fluírem.

Eu havia segurado meus sentimentos desde que deixei minha casa no rio, a dor e o medo tudo isso escondido, ludi não sabia bem os termos do meu termino de namoro e eu preferia assim, manteria ela segura. Os acontecimentos de ontem só serviram para trazer de volta o que eu queria enterrar os gritos daquela mulher ecoaram em mim como meus.

Chorei por horas, até que não haviam mais lagrimas, só minha dor e o sol já se punha. Voltei sem pressa para a cidade, não queria correr eu não tinha para quem correr com meus segredos. Nem mesmo para minha melhor amiga, não daria a ela meus pesadelos.

Ao entrar na cidade entrei por uma rua estreita que levaria perto do mercado, talvez eu devesse comprar alguma coisa para o jantar, não estava com fome, mas ludi devia estar faminta depois de um dia de trabalho.

Estava prestes a virar à direita para as escadas quando ouvi alguém dizer:

- non stai oggi calpestare qualcuno? (não está atropelando ninguém hoje?)- a voz era suave, doce até, mas estava carregada de sarcasmo e algo mais que não gostei

Sabia que era o cara do outro dia, se era sarcasmo que ele queria ele ia ter - era um jogo para dois

_ non solo che il martedì ( não só as terças) - disse de forma ácida e continuei andando sem olhar para trás mas antes de atingir o fim da rua ele estava na minha frente

Eu tinha 1.68 cm e o cara devia ter mais de dois metros, dava para perceber os músculos embaixo daquele casaco esquisito que mais parecia um manto – não gostei dele me cercando.

- lei sembra un po 'maleducata no? forse si dovrebbe chiedere scusa in modo appropriato (ela é um tanto mal educada não? talvez você devesse se desculpar de forma apropriada)- ele disse em tom baixo

Coloquei a mão esquerda no bolso do celular e fechei a direita em punho enquanto preparava minha base. Não entendi a o que ele disse muito bem, mas acho que estava me chamando de mal educada. Sabia como me defender só esperava não ter que chegar a isso, pois achava que não ia ganhar, resolvi o manter falando enquanto pensava em outra saída.

- non capisco molto di che ha detto, ma solo per la cronaca non era educato (não entendi muito o que disse, mas só para registrar não foi educado) eu disse sem recuar

Ele jogou a cabeça de lado como se me avaliasse, eu não conseguia ver seu rosto no escuro.

- tuo italiano non è buono, sei una turista? (seu italiano não é bom, é uma turista?)- ele disse isso com a voz deixando transparecer animação

Eu não estava gostando disso ele estava a um metro de mim, bloqueando minha passagem. Ativei meu celular para chamar o ultimo número na memória (que era o da ludi) ela atendeu e eu desliguei. Ela Saberia que tem algo errado eu nunca desligo.

Ele não perdeu o movimento, eu não podia ver seus olhos, mas tinha certeza que estavam fixos no meu bolso. Ele fez menção de dizer algo, porém meu celular começou a tocar e eu o atendi o mais rápido que pude. Era ludi e ela estava em pânico.

- onde você esta, está machucada, porra fala comigo eu mandei a policia atrás de você!

-Mi dispiace, devo andare** (**Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que ir)- ele disse não disfarçando a raiva, estava mal humorado de um jeito que me gelou os ossos e simplismente desapareceu quando pisquei

-helô, fala comigo- ludi ainda estava na linha e o pânico crescendo

-Fica comigo no telefone- eu disse com a voz rouca, e fui ate em casa mantendo um a convesa monosilabica para ter certeza que ele nao viria atras de mim achando que mais ninguém me esperava.


	6. Chapter 6

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Ao chegar em casa notei a viatura da policia e u fui direto para dentro para tranqüilizar a ludi. Meu choque foi maior do que o medo que já sentia pelo meu encontro anterior- a casa estava toda revirada.

Ludi estava na sala com os policiais e quando me viu, largou o celular pelo qual estávamos conversando e desabou de alivio. Me sentei em uma cadeira próxima a cozinha eu não tinha mais forças para ficar de PE me sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ludi olhou na minha direção e perguntou se eu estava bem.

-estou inteira- disse

-o que aconteceu?

- te faço a mesma pergunta- disse olhando pela sala

-eu cheguei em casa e estava tudo assim, mas não tinha ninguém aqui, eu chamei a policia e quando você ligou e desligou em seguida ...

- a senhorita pode dizer o que aconteceu?- o policial perguntou e eu o reconheci do outro dia

-você fala português?- eu perguntei indignada, poxa quando ele esteve aqui tive que gastar todo meu italiano com ele

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse problema mental, o que eu confesso deveria estar parecendo isso mesmo

-helô- ludi perguntou preocupada

-eu exagerei na reação- disse a ela com um olhar de te conto depois- mas e aqui?

-já disse- ela respondeu impaciente

-sim, mas nem uma pista?

-estamos trabalhando- disse o policial indignado, Biardi acho que era este o nome dele

-eles acharam um bilhete -ludi disse e apontou para a mesa

Dentro de um saco tipo estes de evidencia estava um bilhete em uma caligrafia horrorosa

questo era solo un avvertimento

(isso foi somente um aviso)

- aviso de quem? -Perguntei mais para mim do que para os outros, entorpecida pelos eventos

-a policia acha que dos amigos do vizinho

- é só uma suspeita – disse o policial

Me larguei no sofá, e agora? Me lembrei das crianças e da mãe deles no hospital- verbalizei isso e o policial Biardi me assegurou que a mulher e os filhos haviam partido pela manhã e que estariam seguros pois o Sr Marcello não sairia da cadeia descobriram uns podres dele periciando a casa

- não se preocupe senhorita ficaremos de prontidão ate pegarmos os responsáveis, Volterra é um dos locais mais seguros do mundo e nos orgulhamos disto- disse do policial como se eu estivesse duvidando dele, o que eu estava- bom se nos dão licença volto amanhã, vou deixar um homem de guarda na porta.

E com isso se foi.

Ajudei a por tudo no lugar, ludi me disse que a policia achou sinais de arrombamento na porta da cozinha. Bloqueamos a porta com um móvel pesado e trancamos o resto. Não conversamos, eu sabia que a culpa disso era minha por ter me metido nos problemas alheios mesmo que ela insistisse que não.

Naquela noite levei uma faca para o meu quarto e a coloquei embaixo do travesseiro, pode parecer coisa de doido mas se houvesse uma luta eu queria poder tentar uma defesa, todas aquelas aulas de defesa pessoal tinham que servir para algo.


	7. Chapter 7

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Pela manha ludi saiu para trabalhar logo depois de conversarmos com a policia- ainda sem informações. Ela e eu concordamos em dispensar a segurança pois não estávamos confortáveis com isso o policial Biardi não gostou.

Chamamos um marceneiro e trocamos todas as fechaduras e reforçamos as portas. Comprei um sistema de alarme e uma web cam, ia fazer mal saber quem ronda a casa. Ludi riu de mim dizendo que nada acontecia em volterra que aquilo apesar do susto tinha sido só vandalismo.

A resolução da câmera era horrível. Mas instalei com o foco para rua e ligada no meu computador e os alarmes nas janelas e portas pela casa. Dois dias depois acordei de um sobressalto com o alarme soando, encontrei ludi no corredor e ela disse para eu desligar a maldita coisa que devia ser um gato- mas eu não sentia o mesmo desci as escadas com a faca nas mãos e fui ate a janela da sala desligar o alarme. A janela havia sido forçada.

Deixei o alarme tocando e subi as escadas correndo e disse a ludi o que tinha visto. Ela girou atrás de seu celular para chamar a policia. E voltou logo depois parecendo preocupada me encarnado de jeito estranho.

- que foi?

-por que você tem uma faca?

- ahm me senti melhor com ela?- isso soou como pergunta

ela só sacudia a cabeça.

A policia checou a janela, e não achou ninguém nos arredores. O policial disse que os alarmes haviam sido uma boa ideia e me lembrei da câmera. Subi correndo as escadas tinha colocado a câmera para gravar as imagens e com um pouco de sorte eu poderia ter um vislumbre do invasor. Desci com o computador e voltei as imagens. O programa que eu usava não era tão ruim quanto a câmera e foi fácil encontrar o ponto e lá estava ele parado na rua em frente a janela e depois correndo pela rua com o alarme. Palmas pra mim! Não conseguimos ver o rosto, mas dava p ver o tipo físico e acho que isso já ajudava pela cara de felicidade do policial.

Pela tarde no outro dia o policial Biardi veio nos informar que identificaram e prenderam o sujeito. Era um colega do que quer que o vizinho fizesse para viver- não quisemos saber. Ele nos garantiu que não havia outros na cidade e que este tipo de gente aqui não se criava. Ludi estava tão feliz que insistiu que o homem ficasse para o café. Eu comecei a remover os alarmes por insistência de ludi, estava retirando o da janela quando o policial me disse.

-muito boa ideia a da câmera meu amigo, o que esteve aqui ontem ficou muito surpreso- ele disse do nada

- eu também fiquei surpresa que funcionou- ludi disse

- viu não foi paranóia- eu me defendi

-a senhorita trabalha no ramo de segurança?-perguntou o Sr biardi muito interessado

-não, sou advogada policial Biardi- respondi entediada, não que ele fosse desagradável ou chato era ate bonito devia estar La pelos trinta e poucos alto com cabelos negros e tudo mas eu estava de saco cheio.

- por favor me chame de Antonio, sabe eu vou estar de folga depois as sete talvez eu pudesse mostrar a senhorita a cidade tenho certeza de que ainda não viu todos os nossos atrativos- ele me disse com um sorriso largo

Nos quase tínhamos passado por maus momentos pela ineficiência da policia local e este cara ainda estava me cantando? Em horário de serviço? Como esta porra de cidade é uma das mais seguras? Antes que eu desse uma resposta digna ludi se meteu.

- ela adoraria – ela disse sorrindo, eu per di a fala que porra é essa

-ótimo passo aqui as oito- ele disse enquanto se retirava

Quando ele saiu encontrei minha voz e estava no volume total.

As sete eu estava me vestindo. Discuti com ludi por horas dizendo que nao ia sair com o babaca, e ela me disse que eu era a babaca que o cara era lindo estava interessado, e que o que aconteceu não tinha sido culpa dele e que eu devia largar meu mau humor seja qual fosse a razão.

Eu sabia qual era a fonte do mal humor. Era ele o cara de voz sedosa, sem rosto e que via em becos pela cidade. Eu não havia contado os detalhes a ludi disse que tinha entrado em pânico depois de achar que estava sendo seguida nas a verdade é que por mais que pensasse não achava uma explicação racional para o medo que senti, nao era o medo comum era mais que isso e isso estava me enlouquecendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Vesti um vestido branco longo simples destes que agente usa no verão e uma sandália rasteira cheia de pedrarias. A noite estava agradável ia servir. O homem apareceu as oito em ponto quando desci e ele ficou La me olhando por uns segundos antes de sugerir que saíssemos. Ludi parecia não se conter ela devia achar que isso resolveria as coisas para mim. Dei língua para ela antes de sair- infantil, mas foi o que me veio à cabeça.

Andamos a te a praça e ele foi me falando dos prédios e das historias da cidade.. ele nao era tão desagradável na verdade era até legal. Ri muito quando ele me contou sobre seus primeiros anos na policia e das confusões em que se meteu como ter que recapturar uma galinha perdida por exemplo - volterra não era o Rio, aqui, como ele me explicou, coisas como o que houve na casa da ludi não acontecem com freqüência.

Quando estávamos em frente a fonte ele me deixou dizendo que já voltava. Estava tranqüila quando ouvi alguém dizer atrás de mim:

- che cosa abbiamo qui? (o que temos aqui?)- a voz doce e suave, gelada como o inverno, era ele.

Levei uns segundos para me recuperar, me virei e olhei diretamente para ele. Ele estava na luz agora eu podia ver seu rosto. Ele era bonito, mais que bonito era de tirar o fôlego. Com os cabelos negros até os ombros , rosto simétrico de maxilar firme , pele oliva mas pálida, olhos violeta- estranhos mas belos e lábios bem delineado que traziam um sorriso irônico e cheio de coisas que me congelaram.

Escondi meus sentimentos sob uma mascara e o olhei de cima abaixo com um sorriso largo, ele me olhou de um jeito estranho uns segundos como se estivesse confuso.

- guarda chi ha un volto e ha lasciato il buio dei vicoli? (olhe quem tem um rosto e deixou os becos escuros?)- eu disse de forma ácida, eu sabia que a civilidade dele era fachada tinha alguma coisa ali embaixo eu senti isso na ultima vez que nos vimos.

Ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando Antonio chegou e se colocou ao meu lado, havia um policial com ele

-algum problema Heloisa?- ele me perguntou- ele esta te incomodando?- ele disse olhando para o cara como se quisesse fazer mais que isso, o homem só olhou de volta como se achasse graça.

- esta tudo bem- eu disse a ele, afinal de que eu ia acusar o cara? de usar ironia e sarcasmo aos baldes e de me assustar feito o inferno?

- Mi dispiace, non sapeva che la ragazza era acompanhanda ( me desculpe nao sabia que a moça estava acompanhada)- e com isso saiu e olhamos ele desaparecer na multidão.

Antonio se desculpou e disse que precisavam dele na delegacia, ele queria mandar alguém comigo para casa mas eu disse que não ia agora e que realmente não era necessário. Encontrei uma das amigas de ludi, Bernadete que me chamou para dançar em uma roda que se formava no canto sul da praça. Dançamos e bebemos um pouco, por volta das 22:30 fiz o caminho de casa e ao chegar na viela perto do mercado eu ouvi atrás de mim.

-Heloisa é um belo nome-era ele de novo

Não respondi continuei andando, mas quando notei ele estava caminhando ao meu lado

-sabe eu sei que você não é muda- ele disse divertido, o português dele podia ser considerado melhor que o meu.

-resolveu treinar outras línguas?- perguntei- você tem razão não sou muda só estava tentando ignorar você.

-e porque faria isso?- perguntou ele fingido, como se estivesse ofendido

-ahh deixa ver, porque você é um babaca?- disse sarcástica e descobri que tinha ido longe demais.


	9. Chapter 9

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou para frente dele, tropecei e cai de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele me agarrou pelos ombros e me fez olhar direto para seu rosto. Os olhos de um violeta estranho estavam em fendas.

A fúria que ele emanava era palpável e eu sabia que estava com sérios problemas. Eu já estava imobilizada, minhas mãos formigavam por falta de sangue, eu não venceria, mas ia tentar.

Procurei clarear minha mente, o medo estava por toda parte, mas eu sabia que precisava me acalmar. Firmei meu corpo, travei a mandíbula e olhei de forma desafiadora para ele que chegou a cabeça mais perto de mim, nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros.

- você sempre diz o que quer não é?- a voz estava baixa e mais gelada do que eu havia visto, carregada com o tom de ameaça

- por quê? Isso tem que ser só exclusividade sua?- indaguei o mais firme que pude

Ele piscou e me olhou antes de chegar mais perto.

-eu sei que você esta com medo, eu posso sentir- ele disse como se saboreasse isso

As coisas estavam mal, não havia saída, sabia que se tentasse sair dessa por força iria perder. Eu ia ter que usar meus instintos só esperava que eles não me falhassem agora. Pensei no que ele disse: ele queria medo e a resposta era não dar isso a ele, mas ele sabia como eu me sentia então teria que achar um ponto de equilíbrio – decidi pela verdade.

- você está certo- disse calmamente- eu estou com medo- admiti olhando ele firmemente nos olhos.

-não adianta gritar- ele disse com um sorriso gelado chegando a boca mais perto do meu pescoço- ninguém vai te ouvir- ele parecia ter certeza disso

- nunca pensei gritar- eu disse e era verdade

Ele parou respirando a centímetros da minha garganta ergueu a cabeça, curioso, e me olhou por uns instantes. Eu estava ganhando tempo, mas esta pausa estava me enlouquecendo- lembrei do meu mestre nas aulas de defesa dizendo para manter a cabeça fria e foi o que tentei fazer

- você diz a verdade- ele disse confuso- mas isso não faz sentido- disse mais confuso ainda

Confusão era bom, eu precisava manter ele falando

- o que não faz sentido?- perguntei

- que você não ia pedir por ajuda- ele disse com a cabeça de lado

- como você mesmo observou não ia adiantar- disse de forma dura- e depois o que quer que você faça não muda o fato de que você é um babaca- Eu estava arriscando muito com a ofensa mas, era tudo ou nada

Ele me olhou como se tivesse levado um tapa- tentei não transparecer minha satisfação com isso e continuei a falar

- o que foi? Você acha que não é um babaca?- eu disse com sarcasmo- me desculpe, mas você é

- você quer sofrer?- ele disse com dentes trincados- posso cuidar disso

Ele me encarou como se avaliasse as possibilidades

- o que quer que esteja pensando não vai mudar o fato de que acho você um imbecil- disse com mais força do que sentia, eu sabia que o que quer que ele estivesse maquinando não era bom

- sua opinião não me interessa- ele disse altivo

- então por que toda essa cena como se você se importasse?- isso não era pela ofensa, a ofensa só deu a ele uma desculpa. Ele parou e continuou me olhando, não sentia mais meus braços- eu tinha que me mover e logo- hoje era um dia terrível para não estar de tênis e jeans ia facilitar muito a corrida

- ah isso é um problema que vou resolver, mas só por curiosidade por que em sua opinião sou um babaca?

Não parecia que ele ligava para a resposta mas dei assim mesmo

-ah lista é enorme

-fez uma lista- ele parecia divertido, psico!

-sim, começava com o fato de você achar que é único com direito a uma opinião mas agora começa com o fato de você achar normal acuar uma mulher, agredi-la e seja mais o que e se divertir com isso- eu disse com nojo, minhas mãos estavam em punho e eu estava tão furiosa que não havia mais medo e a sensação era ótima

Ele me olhou perplexo como se assimilasse o que eu tinha acabado de dizer e entendido nas entrelinhas

- eu nunca forcei uma mulher em toda minha existência- ele disse fulo e eu achei que meus ombros iam rasgar

-então o que você faz? Se diverte Só agredindo?- eu disse de forma suja, já puta com tudo

- eu nunca agredi você- ele disse com os dentes cerrados ainda como se estivesse ofendido

- e como chama o que esta fazendo?- Bufei

Ele me encarou e soltou meus ombros como se eu o tivesse queimado, não me movi- não podia demonstrar fraqueza, mas eu sabia que eu estaria toda roxa se saísse dessa. Ele continuou me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto direito antes

De repente ouvimos vozes vindo das escadas, antes que nos movêssemos haviam três homens na entrada da rua estreita


	10. Chapter 10

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

O homens estavam bêbados e nos encaram por uns segundos antes de um deles dizer:

- una coppia di innamorati! Siamo in grado di partecipare alla festa? (um acasal de namorados, estamos convidados para a festa?)

Aquilo ia de mal a pior, as intenções deles estavam mais que claras

- lei non sembra troppo felice di vederci (ela não parece muito feliz em nos ver)- disse o outro

- che cosa è questa ragazza, sarà divertente (o que é isto moça, vai ser divertido)- disse primeiro chegando mais perto de mim

Eu gelei- queria vomitar, todo o estresse de antes toda a dificuldade por controle e agora isso

- allontanarsi dalla ragazza ora (se afaste da garota agora)- disse a voz atrás de mim, fria e sussurrada mas audível. Eu não podia ver o rosto dele, apenas sentir a fúria que vinha de sua direção. A raiva que ele esboçou antes era nada perto desta

Eu precisava me mexer. Me posicionei dois passos para trás e preparei um chute, o meu estranho favorito, que tinha passado de inimigo a aliado, estava a minha esquerda eu só podia senti-lo mas me confortei- dois era melhor do que um contra três

- non volete condividere? allora penso che dovremo prendere (não quer compartilhar? Então acho que devemos tomar) – disse o terceiro homem partindo para cima dele enquanto os outros vieram na minha direção

O que estava mais próximo de mim estendeu a mão para me agarrar, eu chutei seu tornozelo e ele caiu sentado praguejando ao mesmo tempo ouvi um corpo bater no muro, não olhei para ver quem era não tive tempo, o segundo cara estava vindo para mim

Antes que ele chegasse perto ele foi agarrado pela garganta e atirado para o outro lado. O cara um havia se recuperado e tentou me dar um soco, mas acabou como seus amigos e tudo que vi foi seu corpo batendo no chão.

Não sabia o que fazer, olhei para cima e para baixo na rua e não havia ninguém. Alguém tocou meu ombro e eu girei recuando

Ele ficou La me olhando como se eu fosse entrar em colapso, então a realidade me bateu com tudo que tinha. Eu quase tinha... e ele tinha me ajudado mesmo querendo me machucar antes, ele tinha enfrentado aqueles três praticamente sozinho- eu dei um chute o que não causou muito estrago. Será que ele estava machucado?

- você está bem?- perguntei com a voz rouca- se machucou?

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse algum problema

-você foi atacada e quer saber como eu estou?- ele parecia confuso novamente

- eu estou bem graças a você- eu disse calmamente- quero saber se você não se machucou, e então?- perguntei de forma mais gentil

Ele continuou me olhando, deu dois passos para trás respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- eu estou bem Heloisa- era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a voz dele sem nenhum traço de sarcasmo, confusão ou raiva e era diferente. A forma como ele disse meu nome mexeu comigo

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo um dos caras se mexeu no chão, meu novo amigo começou a se mover em direção a eles novamente com ódio assassino, não havia outra palavra para descrever sua expressão

Antes que ele passasse por mim agarrei seu braço, ele congelou e olhou para mim como se estivesse em agonia o soltei imediatamente

-não suje suas mãos com eles- eu supliquei- eles não valem a pena, a policia cuida deles- eu estava em pânico mais do que tudo esta noite, ele era capaz de tudo eu sabia disso pelo que aconteceu mais cedo, mas pensar nele como um assassino assim tornava tudo mais real e doloroso mesmo eu sabendo que estes homens mereciam a morte

Vi a duvida no seu olhar e aproveitei para pegar o celular e chamar os policiais.

- eu não posso ficar- ele me disse como se estivesse sendo torturado, ele não precisava me explicar porque não ficaria. Tenho certeza que ele e a policia não se dariam bem

-tudo bem, eles cuidam disso

Nos encaramos por um momento quando ele fez menção de ir, eu não podia deixá-lo ir assim

-espere- eu pedi

-sim- ele disse cansado

-eu não sei sue nome

-eu me chamo Demetri- ele disse e depois me olhou como se estivesse arrependido da informação

-obrigada por me salvar Demetri- eu disse realmente grata a ele- e me desculpe pelo meu comportamento mais cedo- estava sendo sincera, apesar dele também não ter sido educado eu não precisava ter atacado

Ele assentiu e se foi enquanto eu ouvia a policia subindo as escadas


	11. Chapter 11

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

A policia me interrogou pelo que pareceu horas, Antonio estava fora de si com o que aconteceu- tanto que foi posto para fora da sala de interrogatório por um outro policial. Eu contei tudo como tinha acontecido ou quase... disse que um estranho me ajudou e depois que chamei a policia se mandou. A historia do estranho não era mentira, eu não conhecia Demetri – tirando seus rompantes psicóticos- eu não sabia nada dele e não me atrevi a dar o nome para a policia.

Fui escoltada ate em casa por um policial Biard fulo, coitado eu não sabia como ajudar eu sabia que apesar dos gritos que deu comigo por ter ido sozinha embora ele estava se culpando por ter me deixado.

Biard me deixou em casa e Ludi não estava quando cheguei, achei um bilhete dizendo que ela estava na casa de um amigo o Mateo (eu sabia que eles estavam se pegando a ludi só não sabia que eu sabia...) ela não ia voltar tão cedo. Tomei um banho longo e cai na cama com a ajuda de uns comprimidos.

Eu estava em Volterra a duas semanas, se a primeira semana tinha sido um tédio a segunda tinha sido um pouco demais. Ludi surtou quando soube do ocorrido, mas eu já esperava por isso, me mantive em casa por uns três dias em uma espécie de reclusão espiritual. Biardi me ligou insistentemente e acabou sentindo que eu não estava muito a fim de sair e largou de lado. Pela semana seguinte andei sem rumo pelas ruas, ia ao mercado a praça, ao café as ruínas e não vi nem sombra do que buscava- ele- que havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros.


	12. Chapter 12

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

**Demetri POV**

Volterra estava tediosa como sempre, sem desafios só restava me alimentar dos turistas que Heidi trazia e patrulhar a cidade em busca de invasores que raramente apareciam- vampiros se preservam os suicidas são raros.

Felix havia me irritado a manhã inteira com sua sede e o fato da demora da comida. Resolvi sair um pouco. Fui pelos túneis até a esquina da viela de acesso ao mercado, prendi a respiração e subi de uma vez, assim que toquei o solo algo se chocou comigo.

Virei rapidamente em tempo de ver uma massa de cabelos negros cair no chão, era uma humana. Antes que eu pudesse reagir e evitar maiores estragos ela pegou os objetos que havia derrubado e saiu correndo se desculpando sem me olhar nos olhos. Ela não havia percebido.

Respirei aliviado e sem aviso fui tomado por agonia, minha garganta queimava como nunca havia queimado antes em milênios de existência. O cheiro em minhas roupas e na rua eram desorientadores: rosas e pimenta, como isso era possível?

AQUELA HUMANA ERA MINHA! Eu iria drenar cada gota de seu sangue, procurei sua assinatura mental pela cidade e a encontrei no Banco. Eu não poderia caçar com o sol alto e em público e muito menos dentro da cidade.

Eu pensaria em outra estratégia. Primeiro teria que me livrar das roupas para que nenhum outro sentisse o perfume dela e depois teria que calcular cada movimento. O sangue dela cantava para mim e ele seria todo meu muito em breve.

Era noite quando me dirigi em direção a sua mente pela cidade, eu podia ouvi-la dentro de casa a questão era se seria seguro entrar, com as novas tecnologias humanas um alarme seria o suficiente para trazer a policia, não que fizesse diferença, mas se eu ia me justificar com Aro depois o estrago tinha que ser mínimo e não presenciado por qualquer membro da guarda.

Me posicionei em um telhado articulando o que fazer quando gritos começaram em uma das casas em frente, uma mulher estava apanhando. Eu não gostava destas merdas porém, até que viria a calhar. Eu usaria isso como camuflagem para meu ataque. Antes que eu entrasse ela saiu, era meu dia de sorte.

A observei andar ate a origem dos gritos. O que essa humana pensa que está fazendo? Tremi de ódio, ela iria arriscar a vida naquela casa quando era eu quem tinha que matá-la? não importa ela não ia muito longe.

Preparei meu ataque verificando se ninguém nos via, ao mesmo tempo ela se deteve no beco entre as casas e a ouvi prender a respiração. Congelei o que estava acontecendo? Ela chamou alguém, merda.

Ela entrou no beco e então eu vi. Três crianças escondidas e apavoradas, ela pegou um deles no colo e fez sinal para os outros. Que porra, o que eu fazia agora se eu os matasse ninguém perceberia, mas alguém daria falta das crianças.

Ela entrou e eu ouvi os movimentos na casa, resolvi esperar para ver. Vi a policia chegar as conversas dentro da casa, ela iria ficar com as crianças – tocante, se eu pudesse vomitar vomitaria.

Os policiais se foram e ela começou a se mover novamente quando foi ate a porta e olhou pra cima. Era agora ela era minha, me estiquei e travei onde estava com o barulho de um carro. Malditos humanos, gostava do tempo em que usavam carroças, não tinha jeito não ia ser hoje, parti furioso e em agonia tanto pela sede quanto pela espera.

Já havia anoitecido e eu sai pela rua de acesso ao mercado, a noite de ontem tinha sido um fracasso a de hoje seria melhor. Eu só precisava da oportunidade e neste instante congelei – ela estava andando a minha frente. Sorri para mim mesmo, eu iria me divertir, fazer ela vir ate mim, todas vinham, a beleza de um vampiro é uma arma quando se trata de caça. Uma pena que não estava com as lentes humanas, são horríveis porém, seria ainda mais divertido mas não importava ela não iria ver meus olhos por muito tempo.

Resolvi fazer ela tomar conhecimento de minha presença e de quem era a culpa por sua morte, afinal ela atravessou meu caminho.

- non stai oggi calpestare qualcuno? (não está atropelando ninguém hoje?)- indaguei e assisti ela congelar por um segundo, bom.

_ non solo che il martedì ( não só as terças) - disse de forma ácida e continuou andando sem sequer me olhar, quem esta humana pensa que é? Parei a sua frente, rápido demais para que me visse chegando e me escondi nas sombras e tomei um pouco de ar fresco antes de falar.

- lei sembra un po 'maleducata no? forse si dovrebbe chiedere scusa in modo appropriato (ela é um tanto mal educada não? talvez você devesse se desculpar de forma apropriada)- eu disse, ela iria aprender boas maneiras antes de morrer.

Ela se moveu, colocou uma mão no bolso e fechou a outra em punho. Ela estava irritada e ia me dar um soco? Me segurei para não rir e a avaliei. Ela era bonita, cabelos sedosos, Pele clara, seios perfeitos, uma boca cheia e olhos castanhos claros que tentavam ver através da escuridão. Uma bela garrafa para um bom vinho.

- non capisco molto di che ha detto, ma solo per la cronaca non era educato (não entendi muito o que disse, mas só para registrar não foi educado) ela disse erguendo a cabeça, atrevida a moça mas não me importei tinha acabado de perceber algo que facilitaria minhas explicações depois

- tuo italiano non è buono, sei una turista? (seu italiano não é bom, é uma turista?)- perguntei em êxtase.

Ela pareceu não gostar, ia encerrar isto quando notei um segundo atrasado que ela havia mexido no bolso e logo em seguida ouvi o toque do celular vindo daquele bolso, não acreditei, como eu havia me descuidado? Me lembrei dela pondo a mão no bolso esquerdo, na hora não me chamou a atenção mas agora. Essa humana desgraçada armou uma saída desde o inicio.

Ela atendeu rápido e eu ouvi pânico vindo do telefone:

- onde você esta, está machucada, porra fala comigo eu mandei a policia atrás de você!

Merda ela não estava sozinha na cidade e eu certamente não queria a policia procurando uma turista desaparecida.

Mi dispiace, devo andare** (**Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que ir)- disse, a raiva que senti por ter sido enganado por esta humana nao tinha precedentes. Desapareci pelo mesmo local de onde tinha vindo, era certo ela iria morrer era uma questao de honrra.

Passei um tempo fora da cidade cumprindo ordens, nao queria mas fui obrigado e preferi nao levantar suspeitas – nao precisava de Aro em minha mente. Monitorei a assinatura mental de minha presa enquanto eu a sentisse ela estaria viva e esperando que eu ceifasse sua retornar fui patrulhar a praça. eu detestava pois tinha que agir como humano para me misturar e utilizar aquelas lentes malditas.

Estava passando pelo norte da praça quando minha mente registrou a presença dela. Nao resisti fui em sua direção, ser visto em publico com ela nao era boa ideia mas eu nao me importei, precisava ve-la e ter certeza que desta vez eu a mataria.

A encontrei perto da fonte e congelei por um segundo, ela estava linda. Os cabelos estavam soltos em onda pelas costas, trajava um vestido branco longo e leve e sandalias, nao me aguentei queria que ela soubesse que era eu quem estava ali.

- che cosa abbiamo qui? (o que temos aqui?)- disse suavemente

Tive o que esperava, ela congelou- era cômico- e depois se virou. O rosto dela na luz era ainda mais bonito, seria uma pena encerrar sua vida, mas bons vinhos forma feitos para serem consumidos

- guarda chi ha un volto e ha lasciato il buio dei vicoli? (olhe quem tem um rosto e deixou os becos escuros?)- ela disse de forma ácida e agressiva.

Como ela fala com um imortal assim? Ia colocá-la em seu lugar quando vi um policial e outro homem vindo em nossa direção.

-algum problema Heloisa?- o homem perguntou a ela em português, ela era mesmo uma turista- ele esta te incomodando?- ele me olhou como se quisesse mostrar a dama como se chuta um cã que achar graça, eu moeria este imbecil.

Ele acha que tem o direito de se aproximar dela? Ela é minha.

- esta tudo bem- ela respondeu, o português era do Brasil- veio de tão longe só para morrer? Eu não poderia estar mais grato.

- Mi dispiace, non sapeva che la ragazza era acompanhanda ( me desculpe não sabia que a moça estava acompanhada)- disse e desapareci

Sabia aonde ir, esperei por ela em uma das transversais da rua que levava ao mercado, assim que ela passou eu disse:

-Heloisa é um belo nome- e era mesmo, uma bela presa com um belo nome. Ela devia ficar feliz eu nunca a perderia em minhas memórias

Ela não respondeu e continuou andando, fui para seu lado ela parecia brava

-sabe eu sei que você não é muda- disse me divertindo com a expressão em seu rosto.

-resolveu treinar outras línguas?- ela disse dura- você tem razão não sou muda só estava tentando ignorar você.

-e porque faria isso?- fingi estar chocado, mesmo que ela quisesse não poderia me ignorar.

-ahh deixa ver, porque você é um babaca?- ela disse e o ódio me tomou, como essa criatura inferior ousava me ofender?

Á agarrei pelo braço e puxei de encontro a mim. Ela tropeçou e caiu de encontro ao meu corpo, a segurei pelos ombros para que ela olhasse para seu assassino o homem que havia ofendido.

Desejei estar sem as lentes para presenciar o pânico, sim ela teria muito disso antes de morrer, mas fui recompensado com seu olhar de medo. Mantive meu aperto em seus ombros com o cuidado de machucar mas não arrancar, eu ia saborear isso mais tarde, enquanto ouvi ela travar a mandíbula- era um esforço inútil mas ate que eu tinha há que reconhecer ela tinha coragem.

Me aproximei de seu rosto e disse:

- você sempre diz o que quer não é?- sabia que não estava disfarçando meu tom e era o que eu queria, que ela percebesse o quão poderoso eu sou e a criatura insignificante que é.

- por quê? Isso tem que ser só exclusividade sua?- ela disse sarcástica.

Qual era o problema dessa humana, ela não vai começar a gritar? Não que eu fosse deixar mas eu queria vela tentar e fracassar. Cheguei mais perto e podia ver seus olhos- um castanho intenso e brilhante

-eu sei que você esta com medo, eu posso sentir- sim ela estava com medo, eu podia sentir por seus batimentos, sua mascara não cobria tudo eu quero ela me implorando por misericórdia- talvez eu ate ceda, não gosto de ser rude com mulheres.

- você está certo, eu estou com medo - disse ela calmamente me encarando

-não adianta gritar ninguém vai te ouvir - eu disse sorrindo eu iria drená-la agora, se ela não ia gritar tudo bem a sede já era muita e me cansei do jogo. Cheguei a boca mais perto da garganta saboreando

- nunca pensei gritar- ela disse sincera, Por que ela não gritaria? Parei e fui obrigado a olhá-la

- você diz a verdade, mas isso não faz sentido- disse mais para mim que para ela, essa humana não gritaria por ajuda por quê? Todos eles gritam...

- o que não faz sentido?- perguntou ela

- que você não ia pedir por ajuda- disse esperando que ela se tocasse

- como você mesmo observou não ia adiantar, e depois o que quer que você faça não muda o fato de que você é um babaca- O QUE? Eu achando que ela estava aprendendo e ela me ofende novamente? Ela não tinha nenhum senso?

- o que foi? Você acha que não é um babaca? me desculpe, mas você é- ela disse sarcástica

- você quer sofrer? posso cuidar disso- e iria mesmo, comecei a imaginar formas de causar dor a um humano sem que sangrasse se houvesse sangue a tortura dela duraria pouco, eu mal me agüentava agora.

- o que quer que esteja pensando não vai mudar o fato de que acho você um imbecil- disse ela, esta humana era louca só podia ser.

- sua opinião não me interessa- e não interessava mesmo ela era um cadáver

- então por que toda essa cena como se você se importasse?- ela atirou para mim

- ah isso é um problema que vou resolver- eu não me importava queria era ela em seu lugar- o de presa e isso eu resolveria logo, a sede estava ficando pior- mas só por curiosidade por que em sua opinião sou um babaca?- não interessava, mas ia rir disso depois que a matasse. humanos tão cheios de si.

-ah lista é enorme

-fez uma lista?- sim ia ser uma boa piada

-sim, começava com o fato de você achar que é único com direito a uma opinião, mas agora começa com o fato de você achar normal acuar uma mulher, agredi-la e seja mais o que e se divertir com isso- ela disse com nojo e eu congelei, ela achava que eu era um ser tão vil assim? Foi quando percebi que ela pensava que eu era um estuprador, escória humana.

- eu nunca forcei uma mulher em toda minha existência- eu estava furioso, eu nunca desrespeitei uma mulher. Podia ser muitas coisas, mas isso não era – estava quase abrindo uma exceção hoje, porém não, não me sujaria.

-então o que você faz? Se diverte Só agredindo?- disse como se fosse um palavrão, ela estava com raiva e eu estava furioso. Como ela pensava isso de mim? Um humano não suportaria minha ira.

- eu nunca agredi você- disse com os dentes cerrados, ela não sabia o que era agressão...

- e como chama o que esta fazendo?- ela bufou irada

Eu congelei e percebi que para aquela humana eu era não apenas um assassino, mas sim um ser vil, capaz de barbaridades que havia acuado, agredido e ameaçado uma mulher incapaz de se defender. Pela primeira vez em minha existência eu percebi que era isso que eu era. Minhas vitimas não tinham possibilidade de defesa e por mais cortes que eu achasse que fosse eu não era.

A soltei, não sabia o que fazer essa realização se cravou em mim. Lutei diversas batalhas, sempre me achei civilizado, nasci há milênios, tinha prestigio na guarda, era temido e respeitado, era algo mais do que os outros e esta misera humana me mostrou o que realmente eu era.

Estava preso em minha realização quando ouvi três humanos pela escada já muito próximos para que eu escapasse, não sabia o que fazer, eu teria que matá-la isso não era mais escolha. Mas matar quatro ia ser problema com aro.

O homens estavam bêbados e pararam na entrada da rua.

- una coppia di innamorati! Siamo in grado di partecipare alla festa? (um acasal de namorados, estamos convidados para a festa?)- disse um deles e eu congelei quando entendi suas intenções, o ódio me varreu

- lei non sembra troppo felice di vederci (ela não parece muito feliz em nos ver)- o segundo comentou e notei a postura rígida de Heloisa, a mesma que tinha usado comigo segundos antes

- che cosa è questa ragazza, sarà divertente (o que é isto moça, vai ser divertido)- o primeiro deu um passo em sua direção, eu iria aniquilá-lo. Percebi que Heloisa estava prestes a desmaiar e a preocupação me tomou junto com mais ódio, se ela sofresse qualquer dano por culpa deles eu iria matar três e Aro que se dane

- allontanarsi dalla ragazza ora (se afaste da garota agora)- eu disse tentando me controlar, tinha acabado de perceber que eu não iria matá-la, a idéia de ser responsável por qualquer dano a ela era de repente repulsiva, também não gostaria que ela me visse matando, ela podia seguir se ficasse de boca fechada não seria um problema era só ela não ver nada anormal. Assisti ela se mover, achei que fosse correr, mas não se moveu mais, humana estúpida- eu estava com raiva dela novamente.

- non volete condividere? allora penso che dovremo prendere (não quer compartilhar? Então acho que devemos tomar) – disse o terceiro homem e antes que eu dissese a ela que corresse o tolo me atacou ao mesmo tempo que seus comparsas se dirigiram para ela, atirei o corpo do homem contra o muro com força o suficiente para quebrar seus ossos enquanto um deles estendeu a mão para ela e caiu sentado após um chute de Heloisa.

O cara que estava no chão parecia surpreso, e para ser franco eu também estava, mas não me distrai agarrei o segundo homem antes que chegasse a ela o atirei na rua. O outro homem havia se levantado e tentado acertá-la, aquilo só me deixou mais irado, o fiz quebrar mais ossos que seus amigos.

O que eu faria com essa mulher agora? Eu pensei em ter seu sangue como antes, mas não consegui me mover a ideia de machucá-la me corroeu novamente, eu não a feriria, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Toquei em seu ombro, eu precisava saber se estava bem- ela se assustou e rapidamente tomou distância de mim. O que ela viu? Será que percebeu a força sob humana? Ela tinha a expressão vazia, como se estivesse em choque. Eu não sabia como cuidar de humanos, sabia só como matar.

- você está bem? Machucou-se? –ela perguntou

Que pergunta estranha, atacaram a ela não a mim e nenhum humano pode me vencer. Ela está me olhando de forma esquisita, Qual era o problema dela?

-você foi atacada e quer saber como eu estou?- ela era confusa, como podia não estar abalada

- eu estou bem graças a você- ala disse com uma emoção na voz que causou sensações estranhas- quero saber se você não se machucou, e então?- disse de um jeito que me envolveu

O que estava acontecendo comigo porra? Precisava de ar antes de responder

- eu estou bem Heloisa- disse de forma gentil me enrrolando em seu nome, o que estava fazendo?

Um dos imbecis se moveu e o ódio de antes pelo o que queriam fazer com ela me preencheu. Senti uma pluma pulsante no braço e congelei, senti agonia logo em seguida quando inalei o cheiro dela. Percebi que ela havia me tocado me soltado assim que a olhei.

-não suje suas mãos com eles- ela suplicou- eles não valem a pena, a policia cuida deles- ela estava apavorada, como eu desejei que estivesse antes, eu queria mandar este medo embora quando percebi que a causa do medo era eu. Assisti ela chamar a policia, era o certo a fazer já que eu não poderia matá-los agora- eles iriam morrer mais tarde.

- eu não posso ficar- disse em agonia por ter que deixá-la ali no escuro com aqueles trastes ate alguém aparecer, mas eu tinha que ir, tinha que estar no castelo quando esta noticia chegasse e fazer parecer que era um problema só humano.

-tudo bem, eles cuidam disso- ela disse como se adivinhasse os meus pensamentos

-espere- ela disse enquanto eu ia pela rua, me virei sem sequer pensar

-sim- disse cansado e ainda sem compreender meus atos

-eu não sei sue nome

-eu me chamo Demetri- disse antes de perceber que esta não era uma informação para um humano

-obrigada por me salvar Demetri- ela disse sincera, e meu nome em sua boca me aqueceu como se eu tivesse sangue fervendo em minhas veias- e me desculpe pelo meu comportamento mais cedo

Tudo que pude fazer foi assentir tinha acabado de perceber que estava perdido, eu estava confuso, em agonia e sentindo algo que não podia descrever e isso me apavorava.

Voltei para o castelo, deixando apenas que os membros inferiores da guarda e a humana da recepção, Charlotte, me ver – isso bastaria caso alguém perguntasse onde eu estava. Fui direto aos meus aposentos e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Era ela, ela estava causando minha agonia, ela estava em tudo- o cheiro em minhas roupas, o rosto em minha mente e a sensação de formigamento em meu corpo onde ela tocou. Eu podia me lembrar do seu corpo contra o meu quando a segurei- eu estava respirando de forma irregular.

Busquei sua mente pela cidade e a encontrei na delegacia, seu tom mental estava enfadado – tive que sorrir, pode contar com Heloisa para se sentir enfadada em uma delegacia depois de tudo que houve, medo, agitação, estresse não, não era para ela. Me perguntei o que ela diria e me preocupei com as conseqüências, tinha certeza que ela não me trairia mas ainda sim...

Felix bateu em minha porta dizendo que aro queria que investigássemos sobre os três homens que foram encontrados inconscientes perto do mercado. Não deixei transparecer nada, apenas assenti e o segui em direção a delegacia- ficamos no telhado e ouvimos o interrogatório.

Ela contou com detalhes como foi embora sozinha, encontrou os estranhos na rua, como eles a cercaram- neste ponto houve uma confusão La dentro. Ouvi um dos policiais, que reconheci pela voz como o homem da praça, se exaltar – ele estava furioso pelo o que poderia ter acontecido e acabou sendo expulso da sala, o ódio me tomou novamente.

Quem este humano pensava que era para se atrever a falar com ela daquela forma, a clamar qualquer direito sobre algo que era meu? Antes que eu pudesse me ajudar a realidade me bateu: eu estava preso a aquela humana eu não tinha outra descrição para isto. Eu sabia o nome do sentimento, mas me recusava a aceitar.

Não pude contemplar isso muito bem, estavam chegando na parte que me interessava. Heloisa disse que um outro homem subiu por uma das transversais e se colocou entre ela e os homens no fim da rua. Perguntaram como ele era e como havia derrubado três homens ao ponto de quase matá-los, ela disse que estava com tanto medo que nem olhou só ouviu o som da luta e que o cara que parecia machucado, desapareceu logo depois que ela chamou a policia- tive que sorrir, ela mentia bem.

Não havia mais nada, agora eram só formalidades e fiz sinal para Felix ele assentiu e fomos direto para o castelo. Eu disse que ia checar a guarda enquanto ele informava aro. Estava na sacada quando ele apareceu.

- a moça é problemática não? Como conseguiu arrumar estes problemas logo aqui?- ele disse pensativo e eu encolhi os ombros pensando que era verdade- ela estava aqui a poucos dias e não só tinha sido atacada por humanos como tinha topado comigo.

- fico pensando em como ela deve ser- disse Felix especulando. Eu congelei- não precisava de Felix perto dela, a ideia de diversão dele faria aqueles homens parecerem santos e uma vez que ele sentisse o cheiro...

-fique longe dela- eu disse de forma gélida- você conhece as regras= disse a guisa de desculpa

Ele me deu uma resposta mal educada e se retirou sabendo que eu tinha razão. O problema é quem traria razão para mim?

Eu mal estava suportando a ideia de me distanciar agora, mesmo sabendo que era o necessário... o pensamento de algo acontecer e eu não poder lhe proteger, ou pior de outro estar com ela... Eu podia senti-La e o policial também indo em direção a sua casa; aquilo me moeu- eu deveria levá-la, protegê-la e a ter comigo mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu havia finalmente caído por alguém. Caí por uma humana e não sabia o que fazer.

Depois de muito refletir decidi me afastar, eu era um imortal e ela uma humana se eu a quisesse teria que transformá-la- podia imaginar quão fabulosa ela seria e como seria tocá-la de forma intima como eu desejava, mas ela possuía sua vida e o pouco que conhecia dela me dizia que eu seria odiado pela eternidade por essa atitude.

Minha mente vagava para a dela sem permissão, eu sabia que a melhor forma de evitar a tentação era a distancia mas ainda sim meu corpo doía por falta dela. Me perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo, vestindo ou pensando- podia sentir seu tom mental e nestes últimos dias era alternação entre inquietação e tédio. A inquietação me intrigava o tédio me divertia eu podia imaginá-la mal humorada com o tédio- ela era bonita mesmo de mal humor.

De repente eu precisava dela- sabia que era errado, que me arriscava e arriscava a ela, mas não consegui me conter fui em sua direção.


	13. Chapter 13

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Era tarde e estava nublado quando me sentei sob uma árvore perto das ruínas. Deixei minha mente vagar- eu estava com problemas parecia que meu pesadelo nunca iria acabar mesmo do outro lado do atlântico ele conseguia me assustar. Minha semana de tédio havia acabado e tinha sido substituída pelo medo, senti as lágrimas descerem, sempre achei que meus pesadelos ficariam escondidos, mas eu não conseguia mais, era hora de contar a verdade para ludi.

- você deveria estar sozinha aqui?- perguntou uma voz atrás de mim, eu não me movi não queria que ele me visse neste estado, não me atrevi a falar não confiava em minha voz.

- estou falando com você, voltou a ser mal educada?- ele parecia divertido

Apenas sacudi a cabeça e antes que eu realizasse ele estava na minha frente. Olhei em seus olhos com aquele violeta estranho e o que vi foi pânico.

-Heloisa o que aconteceu?- a voz dele era só um sussurro

-nada- eu disse com a voz tremula tentando me afastar

- como nada você esta chorando, Heloisa vou perguntar só mais uma vez o que aconteceu?-ele disse com a voz gélida me segurando pelos ombros. Desabei, chorei ainda mais- ele estava em pânico e eu não podia ajudá-lo não achava minha voz, estava ouvindo lamentos enervantes e me perguntei de onde vinham quando percebi que era eu.

Senti Demetri me aconchegar em seu peito, eu chorei pelo que podiam ser minutos ou horas, eu não sei. Em um momento não haviam mais lagrimas, só o silencio- silencio o suficiente para que eu notasse que Demetri não respirava ou possuía batimentos cardíacos audíveis. Olhei para cima chocada e o senti congelar- seu rosto era um misto de medo e pânico.

-Heloisa ..- ele começou a dizer

Sempre soube que ele era estranho, mas isso sinceramente era demais. Estava prestes a me desfazer novamente quando realizei que nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida e estava estranhamente confortável mesmo com a bizarrice recém descoberta então resolvi não complicar e deixar pra lá. Eu tinha medo do que descobriria e não queria perde-lo, eu percebi o que já sabia interiormente- eu não suportava ficar longe dele.

- não quero saber- disse em voz baixa- só não me deixe sozinha agora.

-nunca- ele disse com um fervor que me preencheu e me fortaleceu

Me aconcheguei em seu peito, eu o senti estremecer, estava prestes a me afastar quando ele me manteve junto ao seu peito dizendo para eu não me afastar, relaxei e senti seu queixo sobre os meus cabelos. Ficamos assim por um tempo ate que ele me soltou.

-perdão eu não consigo ficar assim perto de você muito tempo- ele parecia agoniado e dividido

-tudo bem- e estava mesmo, eu não queria importuná-lo- obrigada, por ter ficado e me deixado derramar um oceano de lagrimas em você – estava sendo sincera, ele não sabia o quão grata estava.

- disponha, agora pode me dizer a causa disso?- ele disse preocupado

Eu não iria contar, apesar dos momentos de intimidade não ia arrastar ele para isso

-Demetri apenas deixe isso de lado- disse

-Heloisa- ele disse me reprovando, não disfarçando a raiva

Antes que eu falasse meu celular tocou, era Alessandra minha colega de trabalho

- sim – atendi

-Heloisa, encontraram ele- disse a voz do outro lado

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo

- e como ele está?

- ele está bem, foi levado para o hospital, estava inconsciente mas agora está bem foi uma concussão

- eu vou para...- comecei a dizer que estaria no próximo vôo para o Rio

- nem pense nisso! Você está segura onde está

-Alessandra seja razoável

- eu estou sendo, você é que não está- ela disse como se fosse um ponto final-seu apartamento ainda esta interditado, a policia esta retendo sua correspondência. Você sabe que não é seguro.

-eu sei, eu só detesto a sensação de impotência, sobre meu apartamento, as paredes?

-Helo...

-não quero que você me esconda nada

-as pichações foram feitas com sangue do marcos, ele não se lembra, os médicos acham que o sangue foi drenado de um corte no braço dele. Helo você tem mais um mês de férias deixe a policia resolver, conte à Lourdes se quiser vai ser bom você ter com quem conversar ela é forte, vai ajudar você- disse ela, bem sobre a ultima parte eu não estava segura ludi ia surtar, a fortaleza dela era só aparência- ninguém sabe onde você está e vamos manter assim, a policia concorda. Se cuida tenho que ir.

- adeus

Respirei fundo e olhei para cima, Demetri estava me encarando com uma fúria assassina que não compreendi. O quanto desta conversa ele entendeu?

- Demetri eu tenho que ir- me virei, mas ele segurou meu braço

- fale- ele ordenou

-não, eu não vou arrastar você pra isso, obrigada por ficar comigo eu realmente tenho que ir- disse brusca, ele não gostou, mas me deixou ir. Eu precisava da minha amiga, era hora de encarar a verdade e parar de fugir.

DEMETRI POV

Voei pelos telhados aproveitando que o a tarde estava nublada. Segui sua assinatura mental, ela estava triste, esta era a palavra. A Encontrei perto das ruínas sob uma árvore e me aproximei devagar- queria surpreende-la. Notei o quão ermo era o local e me irritei, ela não tinha noção das coisas que podiam acontecer a uma mulher sozinha- pela noite perto do mercado deveria saber.

- você deveria estar sozinha aqui?- perguntei, ela tinha que entender que deveria se cuidar. Ela não me respondeu e me irritei novamente.

- estou falando com você, voltou a ser mal educada?- tentei o bom humor, não iria desperdiçar nosso tempo com besteiras. Assisti ela sacudir a cabeça como um animal ferido e congelei. Olhei atentamente e o que vi foram lagrimas e medo, medo como nunca havia visto antes – nem quando eu quase a matei ou fomos atacados por aqueles seres nojentos. Eu estava em pânico, o que havia de errado?

-Heloisa o que aconteceu?- me forcei a perguntar

-nada- ela respondeu tentando se afastar, eu não permitiria qualquer distância, não sabia o que estava errado, mas eu iria protegê-la

- como nada você esta chorando, Heloisa vou perguntar só mais uma vez o que aconteceu?- eu não podia me ajudar, a fúria por o que quer que fosse a razão disso transparecia em minha voz. Mantive o aperto em seus ombros e ela irrompeu em lagrimas. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu era um misto de fúria e medo, precisava me controlar para não machucá-la, ela não falava e eu apenas assistia impotente as lagrimas descerem acompanhadas de lamentos dolorosos. O que eu faria? Tudo que eu sabia era que queria protegê-la, antes que pensasse uni seu corpo ao meu abraço enquanto ela chorava.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que as lágrimas silenciaram. De repente ela me encarou chocada e levei um nano segundo pra ver que ela havia percebido demais. Como fui estúpido, achei que podia abraçá-la sem que ela notasse que meu coração está morto? Fiquei congelado, eu sabia que a lei deveria ser cumprida mas não poderia me forçar a fazê-lo

-Heloisa ..- talvez se eu a fizesse entender que não podia explicar, se ela ficasse calada e não questionasse haveria uma esperança.

- não quero saber- ela disse quase inaudível - só não me deixe sozinha agora - ela pediu de um jeito que me preencheu e dilacerou ao mesmo tempo

-nunca- eu jamais a deixaria a mercê do que quer que fosse, este iria ser meu objetivo. Eu não sabia como em poucos instantes que estivemos juntos esta humana se plantou em meu coração morto- não importava mais a lei, os volturi ou meu desejo por seu sangue que ainda era imenso- eu não me privaria dela.

Senti ela se acomodando contra meu peito silencioso e a sensação que me varreu foi indescritível eu nunca havia experimentado algo tão poderoso em minha existência, inspirei fundo e me arrependi a sede queimou mais que tudo e tive que me travar- eu não a machucaria- ela se moveu e eu a travei se ela se movesse agora o instinto ganharia e estaria tudo perdido.

-não se mova- eu adverti

Ela relaxou contra mim novamente e me atrevi a pousar o queixo em sua cabeça. Estar com ela assim era tudo e eu ainda queria mais, podia imaginar o quão perfeita ela seria nua pela linha do seu corpo contra o meu. A soltei logo após este pensamento isso seria sua morte.

-perdão eu não consigo ficar assim perto de você muito tempo- ah mais eu queria, eu queria mais.

-tudo bem- ela disse gentil- obrigada, por ter ficado e me deixado derramar um oceano de lagrimas em você – ela não percebeu que eu ficaria para sempre?

- disponha, agora pode me dizer a causa disso?- eu precisava saber

-Demetri apenas deixe isso de lado- ela disse me excluindo

-Heloisa- ela estava testando minha paciência, eu admitia eu amava esta mulher mais ainda queria que ela fosse mais fácil. Ouvi o maldito celular tocar (mais uma invenção humana que abomino) ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- sim – ela disse

-Heloisa, encontraram ele- disse a voz do outro lado, Heloisa respirou fundo e disse:

- e como ele está?- quem era ele, ela tinha outro este era o motivo do choro?

- ele está bem, foi levado para o hospital, estava inconsciente mas agora está bem foi uma concussão- disse a outra pessoa

- eu vou para ... – ela começou a dizer

- nem pense nisso! Você está segura onde está- disse a outra e com isso eu concordava ela não ia a lugar nenhum

-Alessandra seja razoável- a moça me parecia mais razoável que Heloisa

- eu estou sendo, você é que não está. Seu apartamento ainda esta interditado, a policia esta retendo sua correspondência. Você sabe que não é seguro- o que demônios estava acontecendo

-eu sei, eu só detesto a sensação de impotência, sobre meu apartamento, as paredes?- ela parecia não querer a resposta

-Helo...- isso era ruim

-não quero que você me esconda nada- mas eu queria, estava prestes a tomar o aparelho quando ela mudou de posição se afastando ignorante da minha intenção

-as pichações foram feitas com sangue do marcos, ele não se lembra, os médicos acham que o sangue foi drenado de um corte no braço dele. Helo você tem mais um mês de férias deixe a policia resolver, conte à Lourdes se quiser vai ser bom você ter com quem conversar ela é forte, vai ajudar você. Ninguém sabe onde você está e vamos manter assim, a policia concorda. Se cuida tenho que ir

- adeus- Heloisa disse cabisbaixa e a fúria em mim não tinha medidas, se alguém queria brincar com sangue nas paredes eu também ia, mas com o sangue do bastardo responsável por isso.

- Demetri eu tenho que ir- ela virou e eu a segurei

- fale- ela ia falar

-não, eu não vou arrastar você pra isso, obrigada por ficar comigo eu realmente tenho que ir- olhei em seus olhos ligeiramente irado, ela não confiava em mim?

Claro que não minha mente gritou de volta, então a soltei. Por que ela confiaria em mim afinal pelo que ela sabe eu quis matá-la e meu coração não bate. Observei ela partir quando percebi que já era tarde e eu deveria segui-la para ter certeza de que tudo estaria bem.


	14. Chapter 14

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Cheguei em casa com uma calma que não entendia muito bem mas sabia que tinha haver com Demetri. Me preparei para dura tarefa que tinha, ia dividir meus pesadelos para pessoa que só me deu alegrias. Encontrei ludi na sala sentada e assisti seus olhos arregalarem quando me viu.

-Helo o que houve- dava para ouvir a preocupação

-eu preciso te contar a verdade

-Sobre?

-minhas férias forçadas- me joguei no sofá e enterrei minha cabeça nas mãos

Ela me olhou por instantes antes de dizer:

-é ruim não é?- ela perguntou

-sim

-achei que fosse pelo estado que você chegou aqui mas não quis perguntar, bom na verdade quis mas não tive coragem

-não sei por onde começar

-não tem pressa, comece por onde quiser eu estou aqui para ouvir você eu sempre estive

-eu sei- eu queria chorar mas precisava por tudo para fora -você se lembra de quando o escritório começou a assessorar a promotoria?

- sim, você estava no céu era tudo que você queria

-eu estava tão feliz, tinha acabado de me formar e estava fazendo exatamente o que queria. Depois de dois meses pegamos um caso de um milionário que havia assassinado a namorada com requintes de crueldade, eu não tinha participação importante no processo só fazia resenhas e anotações, mas estava feliz era um caso importante. O cara tentou de tudo para dissuadir a promotoria com acordos e subornos. Como nada funcionou ele passou a algo mais agressivo: começaram os atentados.

Meu chefe e mentor foi morto a tiros, recebemos pacotes bomba, incêndios criminosos e ameaças por telefone. A policia investigou mas as coisas foram muito bem feitas e nada ligava os atentados ao nosso assassino apesar de estar mais do que claro que era ele.

O escritório decidiu a todo custo levar aquele criminoso a julgamento e eu apoiei, trabalhamos duro e o julgamento foi marcado e no dia seguinte metralharam o prédio. Agora todos tínhamos proteção policial. No meio dessa confusão comecei a sair com marcos que me entendia e apoiava, eu sabia que ele não estava confortável com tudo isso mas ainda sim ficava ao meu lado.

Uma noite estávamos jantando com o pessoal do escritório e o assistente do promotor quando fomos abordados por ninguém menos do que o monstro que buscávamos condenar. Não entendia, ele devia estar preso aguardando julgamento mas La estava ele em roupas caras e com um sorriso gentil que me dava arrepios.

-ora o que estamos comemorando? Ou é apenas um jantar entre amigos- ele disse e eu não gostei do tom, vinha problema eu sabia

-estamos comemorando a futura condenação de um criminoso- disse Fábio um dos sócios, eu gelei e vibrei ao mesmo tempo

-ahh, advogados sempre tão cheios de si- ele disse acido ate que se virou para mim- você minha linda não deveria andar com estes tipos eles são chatos, talvez eu deva entreter você melhor!- disse ele com um tom que me apavorou, marcos congelou e o resto da mesa se levantou encarando o homem de frente.

O julgamento era em três dias e pelo meu mentor, por meus amigos e a vitima que partiu de forma tão brutal eu ia fazer o que pudesse para ferrar esse filho da puta.

-perdão não preciso do seu tipo de entretenimento- disse seca- se nos der licença esta é uma mesa privada e o senhor está nos importunando, mas não se preocupe não vou chamar a segurança aproveite seus últimos dias de liberdade vai ter muita segurança no presídio para onde vai.

Ele me olhou de cima embaixo e pareceu divertido enquanto se desculpava de forma fingida e se retirava. Eu tinha acabado de assinar minha sentença de morte todos sabíamos. Saí do restaurante com escolta dobrada e com a arma que tinha comprado depois dos atentados em um coldre oculto. Marcos e eu ficamos na casa dele era mais difícil de rastrear e tinha um certo nível de segurança com câmeras e alarmes.

Pela manha cheguei ao meu apartamento e encontrei a porta arrombada, não haviam levado nada e sim deixado; um monte de coroas de flores dessas para enterro e todas com meu nome. A policia entrou periciou enquanto peguei documentos, dinheiro e roupas- só o essencial e meu celular de emergência, arma e munição extra.

Meu pai havia me ensinado o que fazer em situações de crise, ele era ex fuzileiro digamos que sabia o que fazer e queria ter certeza que eu também soubesse. Eu só esperava ser forte o suficiente.

Troquei de carro com uma vizinha que era minha amiga e dirigi a esmo ate ter certeza que não estava sendo seguida, precisava agüentar a pressão por mais 48h até o julgamento. Recebi atualizações por email: houveram mais três atentados sem danos graves. Me instalei em um hotel em Santa Tereza, paguei em dinheiro para não ser rastreada e aguardei.

As próximas 48h passaram lentamente, Fabio que agora encabeçava o escritório compareceu ao julgamento como expectador o trabalho agora era somente com a promotoria que já tinha sofrido o suficiente na mão daquele assassino também.

Ele foi condenado a pena máxima e eu achei que estávamos seguros, Deus como me enganei.

Semanas passaram e voltamos a nossa rotina sem ouvir nem mais uma nota sobre o caso achávamos que a mídia estava sendo pressionada a manter tudo apaziguado pela importância do criminoso. Passaram-se dois meses eu recebi uma promoção, troquei meu apartamento por um maior e marcos era incrível comigo – tudo era perfeito.

- eu me lembro do quanto você soava feliz quando conversávamos- ludi disse

- e eu estava- respondi- estava no céu, não me lembrava de ser tão feliz desde que meus pais eram vivos, as coisas estavam ficando inteiras novamente -ludi me olhou e eu fui obrigada a sorrir.

-claro que ganhei uma Irmã ótima- assisti as lagrimas descerem por seu rosto- Lourdes não chore.

- eu nunca vi você assim tão triste- ela sussurrou- não desde a morte de seus pais.

-amiga, minha Irmã eu não quero ver você triste, estou te contando tudo porque não tenho saída você precisa entender que pode ser um risco para você também, tendo- me aqui na sua casa.

- eu não compreendo

-você vai, quando eu terminar- eu disse baixo- as coisas não ficaram felizes para sempre como nos livros.

O nome do homem que havíamos ajudado a condenar era Paulo Alencar- eu estremeci só de dizer o nome- e dois meses depois de preso ele escapou e minha vida virou um inferno. Você não ficou sabendo pois quando tudo aconteceu estava estudando em Londres e eu implorei aos outros para que não te contassem.

-por que?- ela disse indignada

-porque não queria que você tivesse meus pesadelos. Você é a melhor pessoa que conheço não merecia isso.

-Heloisa você tem a mania estúpida de achar que tem que proteger todo mundo, eu entendo mas eu posso me cuidar não preciso ser protegida.

- não posso admitir que você passe por nada, você é a única coisa que me sobrou- merda eu ia chorar- não me abrace-disse quando ela se mexeu- tenho que terminar de te contar e se fizer isso vou começar a chorar e não saímos daqui hoje

-tudo bem- ela sussurrou-continue

-todos os envolvidos no processo foram postos sob proteção quando Fabio apareceu morto logo depois da fuga daquele monstro. A policia estava trabalhando mas ele parecia ter evaporado.

Eu andava com dois seguranças, armada e pronta para fugir. Uma tarde estava voltando do fórum quando fecharam meu carro, o segurança que dirigia tentou manobrar mas não conseguiu foi atingido na cabeça.

Acionei a policia pelo meu celular enquanto escondia a arma e o celular reserva. Assisti o outro segurança morrer enquanto fui atirada para fora do carro. Estava pronta para reagir quando um deles me acertou na cabeça e cai inconsciente.

Acordei dentro de um porta malas amarrada, minha cabeça doía levei um tempo para passar a sensação de falta de ar, precisava pensar eu não havia morrido e sentia que isso não era motivo para comemorar. Me mexi e senti a arma e meu celular dentro do cós da calça. Precisava me livrar das cordas.

Estava apertado demais não consegui me soltar a tempo. Paramos e fui arrastada para fora do carro com um saco na cabeça e atirada no chão como um pedaço de pano velho , fui acorrentada e fiquei ali por horas.

Quando já estava exausta e apavorada ouvi passos e quando pude finalmente ver ele estava lá me encarando com um sorriso que significava o meu fim.

O que se seguiu foi uma seção de tortura ele disse que eu ia sofrer mais que os outros porque mulher nenhuma o desafiava, enquanto me torturava contou com detalhes como matou a namorada que ameaçou deixá-lo.

Eu estava morrendo e não seria capaz de me defender. Ele encontrou a arma, o celular e eu apanhei mais, senti meus ossos quebrarem e rezava para que acabasse rápido foi quando perdi a consciência. Acordei dias depois no hospital, tive traumatismo craniano e varias costelas quebradas. Quando não havia mais esperança a policia havia salvo minha vida.

O que soube depois é que marcos estranhou meu atraso e ligou para policia eles encontraram o carro e os seguranças assassinados. Marcos se lembrou do outro celular e conseguiram me rastrear. Prenderam aquele psicopata e eu ganhei uma nova chance para viver.

Ludi estava em silencio absoluto e eu continuei:

Levei semanas p/ me recuperar fisicamente, não conseguia dormir, comer ou sair. Marcos suportou tudo ao meu lado. Eu sempre te dizia que estava tudo bem porque não queria você metida nisso. As coisas foram melhorando aos poucos, depois de muita terapia eu conseguia levar uma vida quase normal. Acabei entrando com uma amiga em aulas de defesa pessoal, o que ajudou muito.

Voltei ou trabalho e continuei com as atividades que já mantinha, mesmo estando melhor nunca voltei a ser o que era e isso acabava com marcos. Alguns meses atrás em uma transferência de presos aquele bandido sofreu um acidente e morreu ou foi o que pensávamos- pura ilusão o acidente tinha sido fachada.

Nas semanas seguintes comecei a receber ameaças e a entrar em crise novamente. A policia estava perdida e marcos não aquentou a pressão, nos separamos. Não o culpo não podia exigir isso dele novamente.

Eles acharam melhor que eu me afastasse recebi férias acumuladas do escritório não sabia para onde ir ate você me ligar.

Olhei p ela esperando levou alguns minutos para ela explodir. Ela gritou sobre eu não ter direito de ter escondido isso dela e mais um monte de coisas e depois me abraçou e desabou a chorar e chorei também – toda magoa e dor que guardei agora estava exposta.

Expliquei p/ ela entre soluços o que havia acontecido no rio, falei que eu tinha que ir pois era uma questão de tempo ate ser encontrada e com a influencia daquele bastardo isso já podia ter acontecido. Disse que eu era um risco para ela mas ela não me deixou partir, não sabia o que fazer – sabia que era errado ficar mas não tinha forças p/ir, ficamos abraçadas por horas e o terror que ficou na face dela me assombraria sempre.


	15. Chapter 15

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

DEMETRI POV

Segui Heloisa pelas ruas observando sua face agoniada, eu queria fazer alguma coisa mas não sabia o que. Ela entrou em casa e eu estava me preparando para partir quando ouvi uma humana perguntar.

-Helo o que houve?- ouvi a tensão e congelei

-eu preciso te contar a verdade- Heloisa disse, que verdade era essa? Será que ela iria falar sobre mim?

-Sobre?- a outra perguntou e eu me preparei

-minhas férias forçadas- fiquei onde estava, isso não era o que eu esperava, eu iria ouvir conversa

Ouvi ela enrolando para começar e me perguntei o que estaria acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que ouvi ela dizer:

-você se lembra de quando o escritório começou a assessorar a promotoria?- ela seria advogada? Resmunguei para mim mesmo, ela devia ser boa pela quantidade de vezes que me enrolou. Ouvi com atenção e congelei quando ela começou a falar sobre atentados.

A fúria em mim por quem quer que seja este homem que teve a ousadia de ameaçá-la era incontrolável quebrei a parte do telhado onde me segurava e respirava rápido e meu ciúme por esse tal de marcos me consumia ao mesmo tempo, Aghhhhhhhhhhh eu queria quebrar metade da cidade e procurar aquele policial que se engraçou com ela para fazer um exemplo mas não conseguia me mover.

Elas trocaram amenidades e descobri o quanto aquela humana era importante para Heloisa, não gostava de dividir ter de ficar longe dela era uma agonia.

- eu não compreendo- ouvi a outra dizer, o que diabos ela não entendeu

-você vai, quando eu terminar, as coisas não ficaram felizes para sempre como nos livros- Heloisa disse muito baixo e eu prendi a respiração, o que mais havia? O que ela tinha passado seria o suficiente para enlouquecer um humano delicado como ela.

Ela disse o nome do crápula e eu absorvi, fosse quem fosse ele iria pagar. Percebi que ela tendia a proteger os outros acima de tudo- tola ela não percebia que era a única que importava?

Praticamente convulsionei quando ela começou a descrever a morte dos seguranças. Tentei banir da minha mente a imagem dela amarrada e apavorada sendo jogada em um maldito carro.

Eu mataria esse filho da puta não sobraria mais que uma poça dele, iria moer seus ossos. Eu queria sangue estava vendo tudo em vermelho, a ideia dela quebrada, indefesa e prestes a morrer me fez querer urrar

A humana na casa também não deixou por menos a ouvi gritar furiosa com Heloisa e depois ouvi o choro a tortura era pior do que ouvir pelo que ela passou, eu a queria em meus braços novamente. Ela não iria partir mesmo ela quisesse, ela não sairia de Volterra e se este bastardo chegasse perto dela ele ia desejar beijar o demônio antes que eu terminasse com ele.

Ela estaria bem por alguns momentos então fui até o castelo para trocar de roupa encontrei Felix perto dos meus aposentos.

-Onde você estava?

-não é da sua conta- respondi áspero, tudo o que não precisava era Felix metido nas minhas coisas

-Mas é da conta dos mestres- ele disse sarcástico, tentei não esboçar reação

- aro perguntou por mim? temos uma missão?-perguntei demonstrando leve interesse, isso pareceu lhe convencer pois o clima ficou ligeiramente mais leve

-não, apenas caius as coisas andam meio paradas- ele disse entediado, Felix entediado significava um membro menor da guarda sem cabeça... suspirei precisava me livrar dele para poder voltar para ela

- ando me perguntando o que você anda fazendo fora do castelo...- ele disse como uma cobra

-ando tentando me livrar de conversas enfadonhas como esta- se não fosse Heloisa era o que provavelmente estaria tentando fazer- francamente se não há missões não vejo porque ficar preso aqui, o restante da guarda pode fazer a segurança.

-alguém pode ver você- ele disse

Ah era ai que ele queria chegar, nada o divertia mais do que aplicar a lei nos membros da guarda, o último tinha sido Paolo um vampiro veneziano que há uns 50 anos foi visto ao sol por camponeses.

-Não se preocupe Felix tenho feito isso há séculos nunca fui visto e como você sabe tenho, assim como você, aplicado a lei há mais de um milênio não sou tão tolo assim.

Ele me olhou como se me avaliasse e partiu sem dizer mais nada. Isso ia ser um problema assim como caius. Me troquei e fui ate os aposentos dele sabendo que estaria com sua fêmea, disse ao guarda para informar ao mestre que eu o havia procurado, isso o aplacaria e me apresentaria pela manhã já com algumas historias em curso para justificar minha ausência.

Quando tive certeza que ninguém me seguiria fui em direção a ela, este era o único lugar onde eu queria estar.


	16. Chapter 16

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Era tarde quando ludi recebeu uma ligação do "não namorado", ela ficou dividida entre ir ate ele e ficar comigo. Assegurei a ela que iria direto para cama e que eu queria ela fora de casa.

Fui me deitar logo depois que ela saiu. Estava em um corredor de pedra, sentia cheiro de sangue por todos os lados mas precisava chegar à alguma coisa, a sensação de perigo não me deixava, de repente o sonho mudou eu estava correndo mas caí meus pés e mãos estava amarrados por serpentes e ouvi a voz daquele bandido vindo ate mim, eu gritava mas não conseguia me soltar.

Acordei apavorada com alguma coisa me segurando e quando me acalmei o suficiente notei que era Demetri, ali no meu quarto- como diabos ele tinha chegado ali? A casa estava toda trancada, eu mesma havia feito isso.

-Como você...- comecei a dizer quando notei o pânico e a preocupação transparecerem no rosto dele por apenas um segundo.

Fiquei presa naquele olhar violeta vidrado, merda não importava como ele tinha chegado ali pois de uma forma estranha todo meu medo tinha evaporado mas sua expressão estava me deixando preocupada.

-Demetri o que houve?

Ele ficou em silencio por mais uns minutos e achei que ia enlouquecer, meus braços formigavam onde ele estava segurando, ate que finalmente ele falou.

-Heloisa eu ...- tudo que eu soube depois e que ele me soltou para me prender embaixo dele tão rápido que na hora nem percebi.

-Demetri o que há?

-você estava gritando- ele disse isso como um sussurro e eu fechei os olhos o que ele tinha ouvido foram os ecos do meu pesadelo

-tive um pesadelo, devo ter comido muito doce antes de dormir- sorri para ele que retribuiu com... um rosnado, congelei e ele me olhou apavorado. Suspirei eu estava cansada.

- você é sempre uma surpresa não? Aliais como entrou aqui se a casa esta toda trancada?- eu disse ligeiramente puta. Ele me soltou sentando-se na cama e fazendo uma expressão estranha - nem adianta torcer esta cara, já aceitei que você é diferente apesar de alguns aspectos, estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui, mas quero saber por onde estou andando- eu disse a ele

-Heloisa eu não posso...

-Heloisa eu não posso te dizer a verdade! Isso já saquei a muito tempo o que quero saber não exige isso- disse com raiva

- o que você quer saber?- ele disse sarcástico

- para começar como entrou aqui?

-achei que estivesse feliz em me ver- ele disse queimando os olhos na minha camisola de seda. Senti meu rosto e o resto do meu corpo esquentar puta merda que olhar era esse? Atirei meu travesseiro nele e puxei as cobertas para mim. O bastardo estava rindo como um menino e porra se a voz dele era incrível a risada era o céu.

-não tente escapar, me responda- eu disse tentando soar calma enquanto ele me avaliava

- arrombei a janela da cozinha- ele não parecia muito orgulhoso disso.

-não pensou em me ligar ou bater na porta?- poxa agora eu ia ter que arrumar a janela, ele e esse perfil de gatuno, não vou dizer que não gostava, mas ele não ia saber disso.

Ele me olhou por segundos como se não tivesse tido esta ideia e depois disse

- já te contei agora você responde- owwwwww ninguém falou que ele podia perguntar!- sobre o que era seu pesadelo?

Não respondi, que merda eu ia dizer?

-é sobre crápula do Alencar não é?- gelei de medo ao ouvir o nome e depois me toquei, como ele sabia?

-eu ouvi sua conversa- ele disse, que babaca!

-sabe você é mesmo um babaca- cara eu tava puta, ele se imobilizou enquanto eu jogava as cobertas de lado e começava a andar de um lado para o outro.

-quem te deu o direito de me ofender?- ele estava na minha frente irado, bom eu também tinha um monte para desengasgar

-quem te deu o direito de ouvir minha conversa?- eu disse espumando

-você não me contaria!- ele estava quase aos berros

-primeiro abaixe o tom comigo, segundo porque eu ia querer arrastar você para essa porra?- como eu poderia misturar qualquer um nisso?

Ele pareceu perdido, ate que me olhou e disse

- você não vê que eu me importo com você- ele disse isso de um jeito que parecia que ia dizer outra coisa, eu não agüentei o rush de raiva foi muito, me joguei em uma cadeira próxima e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos.

-Demetri, por favor, eu não gosto de falar nisso, não quero você perto disso. Esse homem é um monstro você não precisa dos detalhes- inferno ate quando essa sombra ia continuar. Senti as mãos nas minhas pernas e quando olhei ele estava de joelhos me encarando.

-eu entendo de monstros, eu sou um- dor dele ao dizer isso era palpável- O que aconteceu naquele beco não é prova para você que eu posso me proteger? Aqueles imbecis estariam trucidados se você não estivesse assistindo, quem quer que te assombre não vai chegar perto de você- ele estava irradiando ira de uma forma que me fez estremecer, mas algo que ele me disse me chamou atenção.

-você não é um monstro Demetri- e ele não era

Ele rosnou para mim e se afastou rápido demais para meus olhos parando perto da escrivaninha e pegando um peso de papel de ferro maciço que virou pó em segundos. Pisquei e ele estava na minha frente novamente com um olhar assassino

- ainda acha que não sou um monstro, eu posso sentir o seu medo- ele parecia desesperado, estava partindo e eu sabia que se ele saísse eu nunca mais o veria

- covarde- eu disse baixo, ele congelou perto da porta

-Como é?- a fúria era palpável

- você me ouviu, covarde- eu disse de novo e de repente estava sendo atirada na cama que protestou contra o baque, e sendo honesta minha coluna também protestou

-como você ousa- ele disse entre dentes

-como você ousa! Acha o que só porque é grande e mau pode entrar aqui fazer essa cena e sair sem ouvir nada?- ele estava fulo mas eu continuei- não ligo se você pode demolir a muralha da china com socos ainda sim você não é um monstro já vi alguns de perto e você não é um, mas se esta com medo de você mesmo, do que quer que você seja pode ir embora.

- o que você acha que sabe de mim?- ele vociferou apertando meus pulsos -sabe quantas pessoas eu matei? Quantas mulheres imbecis como você eu sangrei?- ele parecia possuído e eu devia estar com medo mas tudo o que eu sentia era dor por ele.

-tudo o que eu sei é o que eu vi, tudo o que sei é que você não me matou- eu disse calma ele estava cada vez mais transtornado- sei que era você no telhado no dia que prenderam o vizinho, sei que você queria me matar naquela viela e naquele dia antes daqueles bostas aparecerem, mas você não fez.

Ele me encarou sacudindo a cabeça e eu fui em frente.

-Seria a desculpa perfeita o crime seria deles não seu e ainda sim você me defendeu. Seu passado não me interessa é algo que você tem que carregar, o que quer que você seja não me interessa.

-e o que te interessa?- ele disse sarcástico

-quem você é Demetri?- ele ficou lá me olhando- já vi e falei com homens condenados, tive a minha própria experiência de horror e sei reconhecer um monstro quando vejo um. Você podia ser algo assim antes mas não é agora então não se esconda de mim. Eu...- o que diabos eu ia dizer mais?

-você o que?- ele sussurrou

-eu não sinto mais o medo que sentia ao seu redor, eu sinto sua falta quando você não está, me sinto segura com você como nunca me senti antes- era a primeira vez que dizia isso em voz alta e a realização de outra coisa estava na minha porta: eu estava perdida, eu amava esse homem fosse ele o que fosse.

Ele me soltou e rosnou algo que entendi como frustração, antes que eu pudesse me mover seu rosto estava colado no meu, suas mãos passeavam pelos meus braços e pernas, meu coração estava na garganta e não era medo.

-eu não sei o que fazer- ele disse baixo- é muito perigoso, é muito difícil ficar perto de você- e novamente ele não estava mais lá, levei segundos para percebê-lo perto da porta novamente

-não vá

- Heloisa isso não vai dar certo

- Demetri eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você- essa era minha noite de confissões?- eu não entendo, e você tem razão eu não sei nada sobre você alem do que te disse hoje, e não estou ignorando o que você disse sobre o perigo ou sobre quantas pessoas matou- meus sinais de alerta estavam ligados, sabia que era verdade sobre as mortes, mas eu estava me lixando para tudo- mas ainda sim não quero que você vá.

A próxima coisa que eu soube é que ele estava do meu lado na cama me abraçando.


	17. Chapter 17

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Ficamos abraçados por alguns instantes ate que ele me soltou e foi se sentar na cadeira, levantei e me sentei no chão do outro lado do quarto.

-volte pra cama- ele ordenou

-volta comigo- eu disse e ele arfou

-quer brincar com minha sanidade- ele estava realmente perturbado e guardei essa pra referencia futura

-queria entender porque você não consegue ficar muito tempo perto de mim

- você percebeu não foi? Não tenho como te explicar isso

- tem como eu te ajudar com isso?

-não, acho que vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo- ele disse deprimido- volte pra cama não quero você doente

-não quero ter pesadelos- confessei

-ele não vai tocar em você

-Demetri...

-Heloisa o que eu preciso fazer para você entender que esse bastardo não pode comigo e que ele não vai chegar perto de você?- não respondi não queria discutir, precisava definir outros pontos da nossa conversa anterior.

-você disse que era perigoso e acho que não é só por você estou certa?

-quanto menos você souber melhor para você

- e o que é melhor pra você?

-já disse eu sei me cuidar- estava prestes a protestar quando ele estava a centímetros de mim no chão como um predador me acuando, se eu tremesse não seria medo.

- sabe você fala demais- ele disse divertido- deve ser coisa de mulher- cara ele tava fazendo piada comigo

-eu falo demais ou você que não admite opinião alheia?-disse colocando a cabeça de lado como ele fazia de vez em quando.

-você gosta de me desafiar não?- ele disse chegando mais perto

- e você da briga não?- ele apenas sorriu antes de parar colado no meu rosto e dizer para eu não me mover em hipótese alguma. O que quer que ele fosse fazer parecia importante ele estava muito concentrado, fiquei imóvel como ele mandou e eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

Ele me beijou

Durou apenas instantes mas eu estava em chamas, ele estava do outro lado do quarto me olhando assustado. Fiquei de pé e fui na sua direção enquanto ele recuava, estaquei onde estava.

-Demetri o que há?- ele apenas balançou a cabeça, me sentei na cama e uma eternidade de tempo depois ele estava de joelhos na minha frente novamente

-onde você esteve todo esse tempo?- ele sussurrou mais pra ele do que pra mim

-posso tocar em você agora?-perguntei impaciente

-eu..-ele parecia indeciso, mas resolveu permitir meu toque quando viu meu rosto. Toquei sua face e ele estremeceu, estava para retirar minha mão quando ele a segurou e o que vi foi fome em seu olhos

-tem ideia de quanto eu quero você?- Deus se ele me quiser como eu o quero...

- sabe como eu quero você?

-quer?-ele pareceu chocado

-Demetri!- como ele podia duvidar depois de toda essa tensão?

-não podemos- ele sussurrou- eu mal posso beijar você sem querer matá-la e existem conseqüências-ele parecia chocado com uma nova percepção

-achei que fosse uma questão de tempo

-não é só isso- merda nada que é bom é fácil, eu sabia que se eu insistisse isso não ia terminar bem

- Demetri não importa

-claro que importa, o que você acha? Você esta ai linda vestida nesse pedaço de seda- a mão dele passeou pela seda e eu estremeci- você não esta ajudando Heloisa!

-você acha que é fácil ignorar você também?

-isso é criminoso!- ele disse puto e foi pra janela, abrindo e olhando pra fora

- você esta me acusando de que?

- de ser extremamente desejável- ele disse convicto e eu cai pra trás morrendo de rir

-você não tem jeito tem?- ele disse sobre mim divertido

- bom se tenho jeito ou não eu não sei, mas estou exausta. Já que não "podemos" dorme comigo.

-eu não durmo- ele disse e de repente congelamos ao mesmo tempo. Acho que esta não era uma informação para mim. Tentei me controlar com mais essa.

-então o que quer fazer?- queria uma ideia pois agora estava totalmente perdida

- você dorme e eu vigio seus pesadelos- ele disse suave

-você não precisa...- comecei a dizer

- deita logo Heloisa- ele me cortou

- você não se acha meio mandão?- disse enquanto me ajeitava- eu já estava deitada

-você me entendeu e o que eu tenho de mandão você tem de teimosa então estamos quites- ele disse enquanto me abraçava- você sempre dorme com isso?- ele disse como se a camisola fosse o demônio.

-posso usar uma burca se preferir- disse sonolenta enquanto ele ria.

Cai no sono sentindo seu corpo frio contra o meu, mas isso não me incomodou, adormeci em um mundo sem pesadelos.


	18. Chapter 18

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Demetri POV

Quando cheguei perto de sua casa toda vizinhança estava em silêncio absoluto, verifiquei ao redor não havia membros da guarda nesta região – geralmente eles se concentravam nos arredores do castelo e muralhas- estava pensando em passar a noite no telhado e com sorte teria algum vislumbre dela.

Estava ali há cinco minutos quando ouvi os gritos de Heloisa rasgando o silencio. Corri e entrei pela primeira janela que vi, eu iria acabar com o que quer que fosse mas quando entrei no quarto não havia nada, ela se retorcia e gritava e mesmo sabendo que era um pesadelo a fúria em mim não tinha medidas- o que quer que a apavorasse merecia morrer.

Precisei de todo meu auto controle para chegar perto dela, o cheiro no quarto era inebriante mas eu preferia morrer cem vezes a machucá-la. Segurei-a e chamei por seu nome ate que ela abriu os olhos e o pavor neles me fazia sentir pior que os gritos.

Ela parecia confusa, começou a dizer algo mas ficou me encarando de uma forma que não pude classificar.

-Demetri o que houve?- ela perguntou em baixo tom

Ela estava apavorada e queria saber de mim? O que eu diria?

-Heloisa eu ...- que porra eu ia dizer? Que eu a amava mais do que tudo? Como explicar este tipo de amor a um mortal? Sim era amor eu podia definir de outra forma. Como dizer a ela que cada grito seu era um rasgo em mim? Ela era tão humana, e pensar que eu poderia nem a ter conhecido se ela tivesse morrido na mão daquele crápula, ela poderia ficar doente, sofrer uma catástrofe e o que eu faria da minha existência? Ela era minha existência e antes que eu permitisse meu corpo se moveu e eu pude sentir cada linha do corpo dela contra o meu.

-Demetri o que há?- eu tinha que dizer algo

-você estava gritando- disse, não sabia o que mais dizer o pavor dela me fez lembrar o pavor das minhas vitimas antes de morrer o que me fazia diferente do monstro que a perseguia?

-tive um pesadelo, devo ter comido muito doce antes de dormir- ela me disse com um sorriso mal disfarçado e eu rosnei de raiva porque ela não confiava em mim? Era porque ela sabia que eu também era um monstro? Não ela não sabia se soubesse não estaria tão calma. Em meio segundo ela congelou e eu percebi o erro que tinha cometido, estava sem saber como evitar os gritos quando ela suspirou. Ela suspirou? Eu tinha acabado de rosnar e ela suspira entediada?

- você é sempre uma surpresa não? Aliais como entrou aqui se a casa esta toda trancada?- ela estava com raiva? Eu detestava o sarcasmo dela me afastei me sentando na cama.

- nem adianta torcer esta cara- ela disse- já aceitei que você é diferente apesar de alguns aspectos, estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui, mas quero saber por onde estou andando- ela disse e por mais que eu odiasse ela tinha razão.

-Heloisa eu não posso...- comecei a dizer, eu não quebraria mais limites do que já foram quebrados

-Heloisa eu não posso te dizer a verdade! Isso já saquei a muito tempo o que quero saber não exige isso- ela completou pra mim irada, se fossem outros tempos eu mostraria a ela o que é ira mas não podia cogitar essa possibilidade

- o que você quer saber?- eu disse, o que esta humana queria saber?

- para começar como entrou aqui?- ahh isso eu pensei enquanto a avaliava e fui obrigado a segurar minha respiração para que ela não percebesse meu choque.

-achei que estivesse feliz em me ver- eu disse enquanto absorvia minha nova percepção. Ela era linda mas vestida em seda era uma deusa, podia perceber as curvas de seu corpo contra o tecido. Antes de me recriminar por estar olhando para ela assim assisti o sangue se espalhar pela pele delicada e isso me deu fome de formas diferentes, eu poderia despir seu corpo apenas com os olhos. Ela atirou um travesseiro em mim enquanto puxava as cobertas, ela achava que isso a protegeria do meu olhar? Seu rosto vermelho e a postura encolhida me fizeram rir, eu gargalhei ela era tão surpreendente de corajosa a um animal assustado, ela era incrível.

-não tente escapar, me responda- disse ela de forma forçada enquanto a encarava

- arrombei a janela da cozinha- eu gostaria de ficar com ela 24h por dia assim não precisaria de me esgueirar quando ela precisasse de mim.

-não pensou em me ligar ou bater na porta?- Acho que isto é o que um humano faria pensei comigo.

- já te contei agora você responde- hora de atacar, ela fez uma careta mas não ia se safar - sobre o que era seu pesadelo?- ela não disse nada e eu estava cansado dela se esconder de mim.

-é sobre crápula do Alencar não é?- disse ela ia ter de falar comigo, eu queria este imbecil morto, eu o transformaria em nada. O medo dela era palpável e as perguntas também.

-eu ouvi sua conversa- respondi a questão não dita. Ela não queria honestidade?

-sabe você é mesmo um babaca- ela disse com raiva, como ela ousava! Tive que segurar meu gênio ou a machucaria pra valer, mesmo a amando não gostava de ser ofendido. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro e eu não me contive.

-quem te deu o direito de me ofender?- disse parando em sua frente sem me preocupar com a velocidade normal, ela tinha que ficar no lugar dela

-quem te deu o direito de ouvir minha conversa?- disse ela mais irada ainda, me acusando e percebi que ela tinha razão mas ela não levaria essa

-você não me contaria!- ela não entendia que tinha que me dizer o que acontecia com ela? Esse era meu direito!

-primeiro abaixe o tom comigo- ela disse de um jeito que nunca tinha falado comigo antes então eu realizei eu não tinha direito nenhum sobre ela e isso foi um golpe- segundo porque eu ia querer arrastar você para essa porra?- ela disse mortificada.

Ela não era minha, para ela eu era só um cara estranho que ela tinha conhecido, ela não sabia o quanto eu me importava e ela não deixava ninguém mandar nela ou se meter em suas coisas. Agora eu sabia mas não tinha como lidar com isso se ao menos ela entendesse

- você não vê que eu me importo com você- que eu te amo e não me importo se você quer ou não falar eu sou egoísta eu quero saber. Ela se jogou em uma cadeira com as mãos na cabeça.

-Demetri, por favor, eu não gosto de falar nisso, não quero você perto disso. Esse homem é um monstro você não precisa dos detalhes- ela estava atormentada, eu não queria isso me senti culpado, meu egoísmo nada disso valia essa dor, fui a te ela, segurei suas pernas para a manter no lugar- ela tremia- e a encarei ela precisava entender que estava segura.

-eu entendo de monstros, eu sou um- mesmo que La se afastasse pela verdade eu ainda a protegeria- O que aconteceu naquele beco não é prova para você que eu posso me proteger? Aqueles imbecis estariam trucidados se você não estivesse assistindo, quem quer que te assombre não vai chegar perto de você- só de imaginar alguém tentando machucá-la eu me retorcia de ódio por dentro, os bostas que a atacaram no beco já estavam mortos ela só não tinha que saber dos detalhes. Ela pareceu determinda por um instante? O que era isso?

-você não é um monstro Demetri- ela disse calma, isso me tirou o equilibrio como ela podia dizer algo assim? Humana tola.

Rosnei e peguei um peso de ferro em uma mesa fazendo em pó. Ela agora entenderia o que eu já sabia: não somos o mesmo EU SOU UM MONSTRO, a encarei e sentia o medo que emanava dela essa era o comportamento certo para um humano, como pude me permitir chegar tão perto dela?

- ainda acha que não sou um monstro, eu posso sentir o seu medo- agora ela nunca mais me olharia, eu tinha perdido o controle ido longe demais mas mentiras não durariam, ela não duraria eu lutaria contra o que sinto. No instante que eu percebi que era tão ruim quanto os pesadelos dela notei que só poderíamos estar juntos se ela fosse como eu mas ela não lidaria com isso eu não a submeteria a dor e a sede, não sinto remorso pelos que eu mato mas ela sentiria e isso a mataria. Estava saindo quando ela disse:

- covarde- ela disse e eu gelei mesmo sabendo o que tinha ouvido perguntei

-Como é?- como ela se atrevia, nunca em todos os séculos alguém ...

- você me ouviu, covarde- ela disse e eu a atirei contra a cama antes que pudesse me conter, não me preocupei se a havia ferido por um milagre não usei tanta força assim.

-como você ousa- eu sussurrei, ninguém nunca teve a coragem...

-como você ousa! Acha o que só porque é grande e mau pode entrar aqui fazer essa cena e sair sem ouvir nada? Não ligo se você pode demolir a muralha da china com socos ainda sim você não é um monstro já vi alguns de perto e você não é um, mas se esta com medo de você mesmo, do que quer que você seja pode ir embora – que inferno com quem ela acha que esta falando? Ela sabe quantos imortais me temem?

- o que você acha que sabe de mim?- eu bradei segurando seus pulsos, ela não iria a lugar algum antes de engolir tudo que disse -sabe quantas pessoas eu matei? Quantas mulheres imbecis como você eu sangrei?- ela precisava entender o que eu era mas ainda sim parecia não surtir efeito.

-tudo o que eu sei é o que eu vi, tudo o que sei é que você não me matou- o que era isso agora?- sei que era você no telhado no dia que prenderam o vizinho, sei que você queria me matar naquela viela e naquele dia antes daqueles bostas aparecerem, mas você não fez- ela sabia que era eu no telhado, ela me viu? Eu estava aqui e ela não gritava? Eu não entendia minha cabeça iria explodir mil possibilidades a cada meio segundo e nada fazia sentido.

-Seria a desculpa perfeita o crime seria deles não seu e ainda sim você me defendeu- eu estava perdido o que ...- Seu passado não me interessa é algo que você tem que carregar, o que quer que você seja não me interessa- como não interessa? Essa mulher tem a mais remota ideia do que esta dizendo?

-e o que te interessa?- isso eu queria saber

-quem você é Demetri?- quem sou eu? Que pergunta é essa?- já vi e falei com homens condenados, tive a minha própria experiência de horror e sei reconhecer um monstro quando vejo um. Você podia ser algo assim antes mas não é agora então não se esconda de mim. Eu...- ela estava errada eu ainda matava eu era um monstro, o que ela estava escondendo?

-você o que?- o que mais havia?

-eu não sinto mais o medo que sentia ao seu redor, eu sinto sua falta quando você não está, me sinto segura com você como nunca me senti antes- ela disse isso de uma forma que fez cada fibra de meu corpo queimar de um jeito novo e intenso, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu não podia suportar mais.

A soltei e rosnei eu não sabia o que fazer tudo que eu via e sentia era ela. Assisti seu rosto próximo ao meu preocupado, não temeroso como devia estar. Minhas mãos viajavam sem permissão por seus membros nus e a sensação de sua pele na minha era o êxtase, ouvi seu coração bater mais rápido mas a sede que tive não era de sangue mas esta sede ainda me incomodava.

-eu não sei o que fazer, é muito perigoso, é muito difícil ficar perto de você- eu não agüentei tinha que ir. Estava condenando a nos dois se ficasse, e pensar se estivesse no telhado tudo estaria como antes

-não vá-ela implorou

- Heloisa isso não vai dar certo- eu tentei trazer a razão

- Demetri eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Eu não entendo, e você tem razão eu não sei nada sobre você alem do que te disse hoje, e não estou ignorando o que você disse sobre o perigo ou sobre quantas pessoas matou, mas ainda sim não quero que você vá- e meu mundo ruiu, ela não ligava, ela me queria por perto, por isso ela ignorava as mortes e o perigo ela gostava um mínimo de mim para ignorar isso e nada no mundo me importava alem disso. Ela era minha apesar de tudo.

A abracei e senti cada parte de seu corpo contra o meu, a sede existia mas era quase suportável, "quase" tive que a deixar para me sentar um pouco afastado, aproveitei para me recompor e absorver todo este turbilhão que tinha acabado de acontecer. Observei ela se levantar e se sentar no chão oposta a mim com as pernas cruzadas.

-volte pra cama- mandei, assim não vou enlouquecer com suas pernas e você não fica doente pensei comigo.

-volta comigo- ela disse sorrindo e eu arfei, ela quer me ver sofrer depois de tudo que foi exposto hoje o único que ainda estava encoberto era o meu desejo sem proporções.

-quer brincar com minha sanidade- eu estava sendo torturado e queria mais, como eu iria controlar isso a sede já não era o bastante?

-queria entender porque você não consegue ficar muito tempo perto de mim- ela disse de repente

- você percebeu não foi? Não tenho como te explicar isso- ela era inteligente uma das coisas que me fascinava e me irritava, principalmente quando ela me desafiava.

- tem como eu te ajudar com isso?- ela parecia genuinamente interessada mas ela não podia me ajudar. Eu disse isso a ela e a mandei de volta a cama.

-não quero ter pesadelos- ela ainda estava apavorada e isso queimou em mim

-ele não vai tocar em você- ele não iria, eu protejo o que é meu

-Demetri...- ela começou, eu amava esta mulher mas ela era tola quando se tratava de mim

-Heloisa o que eu preciso fazer para você entender que esse bastardo não pode comigo e que ele não vai chegar perto de você?- que porra mesmo se fosse humano seria homem o suficiente para a proteger, não fugiria como o outro fez- a ideia dela com outro homem nublou meus olhos precisei de controle para ela não perceber

-você disse que era perigoso e acho que não é só por você estou certa?- ela sempre pega tudo não?

-quanto menos você souber melhor para você- e ela não saberia mais nada, já seria extremamente difícil com o que ela sabe e viu

- e o que é melhor pra você?- eu já estava condenado se aro soubesse..., mas ela não precisava dos detalhes

-já disse eu sei me cuidar- eu já estava com um plano em curso só precisava de mais 96h de segurança. Ela ia retrucar quando me aproximei, o ataque sempre foi a melhor defesa.

- sabe você fala demais- ela não gostou e eu sorri- deve ser coisa de mulher- ela estava ficando com raiva. Hum pavio curto como dizem?

-eu falo demais ou você que não admite opinião alheia?- ela veio ela me atacando de volta com sua esperteza, sim minha opinião era a única que contava, a dela contava mais mas não iria ceder.

-você gosta de me desafiar não?- ela era alucinante, assim no chão com a boca cheia eu queria chegar mais perto

- e você da briga não?- com você sempre.

- não se mova de modo algum- eu ia chegar perto eu ia chegar muito perto. Toquei meus lábios no dela, senti sua boca se abrindo para mim de forma lenta e gentil, senti seu gosto em mim e o desejo e a sede explodiram juntos. Me afastei rápido e a encarei- o que era esta mulher? Ela se aproximou e eu recuei.

-Demetri o que há?- ela perguntou e eu não tinha respostas, era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, quando estava controlado fui ate ela seu rosto estava sereno aguardando...

-onde você esteve todo esse tempo?- eu passei mais de um milênio matando, lutando e servindo, procurando algo que nunca encontrava, e agora depois de tudo uma humana me fez completo.

-posso tocar em você agora?-ela pediu ansiosa

-eu..- eu suportaria isso? Sim, o rosto dela buscava o meu, senti sua mão em minha face e o prazer do toque era tudo. Ela fez menção de remover seus dedos, mas não permiti, não importa o que fosse eu estava no céu e o inferno que se dane.

-tem ideia de quanto eu quero você?- como eu queria poder tomá-la agora e nunca mais a deixar ir

- sabe como eu quero você?- o que?

-quer?-ela me quer mesmo depois de saber das coisas que fiz, que eu queria matá-la, que não sou normal ela ainda me quer assim?

-Demetri!- ela me queria, e eu me senti o homem mais poderoso do mundo ate que a realidade me bateu

-não podemos- a única forma seria se ela fosse... e assim como ela é...- eu mal posso beijar você sem querer matá-la e existem conseqüências- agora me lembrei dos cullen daquele que se atreveu a quebrar a lei por uma humana e a conseqüência desta união, uma criança algo que todos achávamos impossível.

-achei que fosse uma questão de tempo

-não é só isso- não era o fato de que se eu não a matasse, ainda havia riscos, uma criança que a mataria como humana isso se ela conseguisse se tornar imortal, aro nos contou das dificuldades... e eu que achava o Cullen um fraco.

- Demetri não importa- mulher louca

-claro que importa, o que você acha? Você esta ai linda vestida nesse pedaço de seda- o toque da seda e sua pele era enlouquecedor, ela estremeceu e eu enrijeci- você não esta ajudando Heloisa!- como eu manteria o controle assim

-você acha que é fácil ignorar você também?- ela realmente me queria?

-isso é criminoso!- fui para janela, olhando a rua eu passaria por qualquer coisa para ser humano e ter esta mulher agora

- você esta me acusando de que?- ela disse chateada

- de ser extremamente desejável- isso era sim um crime, ela me encarou e gargalhou. Ela estava rindo de mim mas tudo que pude fazer foi apreciar, eu estava definitivamente perdido

-você não tem jeito tem?- o que eu faria com ela

- bom se tenho jeito ou não eu não sei, mas estou exausta. Já que não "podemos" dorme comigo.

-eu não durmo- disse automaticamente e congelei, era tão fácil conversar com ela que me esquecia de ficar de boca fechada

-então o que quer fazer?- ela não questionou a informação será que havia esperança?

- você dorme e eu vigio seus pesadelos- não ia deixar ela perdida nas sombras

-você não precisa...- ela não tinha jeito

- deita logo Heloisa- cortei

- você não se acha meio mandão? eu já estava deitada- disse ela de um jeito teimoso, ela era toda teimosia e eu percebi que amava isso também

-você me entendeu e o que eu tenho de mandão você tem de teimosa então estamos quites- a abracei gostando da sensação- você sempre dorme com isso?- meu auto controle parecia querer evaporar perto daquele pedaço de pano.

-posso usar uma burca se preferir- ela disse quase dormindo e tive que rir se bem que não era má ideia...

Ela caiu no sono e eu saboreei este momento antes que as horas passassem e eu fosse tragado pela realidade.


	19. Chapter 19

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Acordei tranqüila e feliz como a muito tempo não acontecia, rolei na cama e a encontrei vazia. Levantei de um salto – onde ele estava? Eu tinha alucinado? Deus eu era patética, eu tinha fantasiado tudo? Meu bom humor evaporou, fui para o banho analisando minhas memórias, não tinha sido alucinação eu tinha certeza, então onde ele estava/

Ele provavelmente tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar me vigiando pensei comigo, mas o que ele teria pra fazer antes das 6h da manhã? E por que diabos eu tinha acordado tão cedo? Aghhhhhhhh eu sabia o porque: era para vê-lo.

Eu precisava de café não estava coerente, desci as escadas de moletom não estava com humor para produções, eu queria ele de volta – ele podia pelo menos ter dito adeus antes de sair. Peguei uma xícara de café e me sentei na cozinha pensando sobre ontem, tudo que foi dito tudo que vi e não podia ignorar.

Eu estava viciada nunca me senti assim antes, nem marcos tinha entrado tanto na minha pele. Sabia que tudo o que ele disse sobre as mortes e o perigo eram reais e eu não dava a mínima, havia perdido minha mente certo e errado não faziam sentido o único sentido era ele e isso sim me apavorava. Eu gostava de controle, independência e estava perdendo isso, mesmo assim não me importava.

Não me importava que ele não fosse remotamente normal, o que vi ontem... não achava nem que ele fosse inteiramente humano se é que isso era possível mas com Demetri tudo era surpresa. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada com esta cidade, quando estava com ele nada importava mas em sua ausência, a sensação de alerta voltava. Eu me preocupava com ele também, sabia de alguma forma que ele estava em risco- ele não me disse mas ficou tenso quando perguntei.

Subia as escadas novamente e comecei a arrumar minha cama quando ludi entrou e se jogou nela.

-o objetivo aqui era arrumar!- eu disse divertida, conhecia aquela cara ela estava aprontando

-ahhhhhhh desde quando você faz isso?

- desde quando estou de hospede.- disse atirando o lençol nela e me sentando na cadeira- então desembucha- eu demandei enquanto ela me olhava como retardada

- você ta toda felizinha o que é que ta rolando?

-bom o que você acharia de passar uns dias no campo?

-campo?

- é não é longe daqui, um amigo me emprestou a casa por uns dias e eu pensei que seria bom para você se distrair um pouco, alem do que daríamos um tempo daqui tenho umas folgas acumuladas...- ela estava esperando que eu me empolgasse, ate podia ser mas eu ficaria longe dele...

-eu não sei...- ela murchou e eu queria me dar uma surra- talvez- disse incerta mas foi o suficiente ela saltou da cama como um foguete

-ótimo, vou arranjar tudo. Vai ser bom você precisa deixar as coisas rolarem, ninguém vai achar você aqui e você não vai embora-ela disse isso em definitivo e antes que eu pudesse argumentar ela ame cortou- não quero saber se o capeta esta atrás de você fica, mudar um pouco ares vai te fazer relaxar.

Ela não entendia os riscos e eu fraca não queria partir, principalmente agora não suportaria ficar longe dele. Como um estranho pode ter tanto poder sobre mim? Assim de repente? Lourdes sempre foi assim um turbilhão ambulante quando queria e eu amava isso.

- e seu namorado?- ela ficou pálida, vermelha e roxa

- não...- me poupe!

- nem vem, sei que você ta saindo com o cara, ele não vai ficar chateado de você sumir assim?

-nós não...- aff!

-ludi, você gosta do cara.

-Heloisa você sabe que eu...

-você detesta o apelido ridículo? Sei mas não ligo enquanto não me disser a verdade. Então?

-ele entende- ela disse- sim gosto dele, mas estamos só começando não é nada serio- ela tentou não dar importância mas eu sabia dos telefonemas durante a madrugada todo santo dia, não ia ferrar com ela

-a casa é dele?- ela estava muito vermelha agora- por que o mistério?

Foi como ter ligado um interruptor, ela começou a falar e não parou mais: ela disse o quanto eles se davam bem, contou dos encontros- deus ela parecia mais perdida que eu com Demetri- de como estava feliz mas o quanto se sentia insegura porque o cara era viajado, rico e ela não sacava o que ele tinha visto nela.

Me lembro de ter visto os dois juntos e o cara praticamente bebia cada palavra que ela dizia. Disse a ela que era tudo bobagem, e que só aceitava a temporada no campo se ela levasse ele junto.

-achei que você não fosse ficar confortável-ela disse sem jeito

-por que? Por te ver feliz? É claro que isso me deixa confortável, te afastar disso é que não me deixaria bem alem do mais, é hora de decidir se dou ou não minha benção a este individuo!

-você não tem jeito tem?

-Não!- disse rindo enquanto procurava minha agenda

-quem te mandou carta?- a encarei ela tinha um envelope com meu nome nas mãos, não reconheci a letra, abri e congelei. Era dele!

-você também anda escondendo coisas- ela disse estreitando os olhos- então quem é? Nem se faça de desentendida sei que você me ouviu e eu quero os detalhes! É o policial? Não você não fala com o policial tem um tempo, marcos não é porque depois de tudo entendi o que rolou- ela disse amarga- quem é? Você nunca fez segredo dos seu namorados para mim!- ela fez beicinho e eu estava ferrada, ia ter que atacar não podia contar ia dizer o que? Ah é um cara que queria me matar mas agora agente meio que se pega- ou tenta porque um beijo não conta

-deixa de ser enxerida mulher!

-meu deus! Você ta caída por ele não é?- droga ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesma

-fora do meu quarto!- eu disse enquanto a empurrava, infantil mas útil

- é minha casa- ela disse rindo

-posso te jogar da janela da sua casa- disse quando a empurrei pela porta, ela foi para sala rindo dizendo que cedo ou tarde ia ter que contar. Sempre fomos meio retardadas uma com a outra o bom dela é que ela respeitava meu espaço quando eu a obrigava a isso.

Tranquei a porta e li a carta:

**_Heloisa não pude me despedir, quando o sol nascer já terei ido. Não quis lhe acordar você esta linda dormindo._**

**_Não sei quando a verei novamente, por isso não saia das muralhas da cidade, não saia após o anoitecer e por misericórdia não se meta em problemas se puder ficar em casa será o melhor._**

**_Sei que você é teimosa mas estou te pedindo e falo serio é perigoso, deixe-me tranqüilo e se cuide se algo acontecer com você não sei o que faço._**

**_Demetri_**

Era isso. Não era uma carta era um bilhete com ordens para mim!

Eu estava fula joguei o papel no chão e queria chutar ele. Foi quando eu percebi que estava sendo injusta, peguei o bilhete e guardei em lugar seguro, me toquei que Demetri não era do tipo de dar avisos algo estava errado. Eu sabia do perigo ele não disse o que era, mas isso com certeza era serio.

Resolvi acatar suas ordens enquanto estivesse na cidade, por mais que eu não gostasse isso parecia importante. A sensação de frio na barriga voltou, era medo e alerta misturado, resolvi ficar alerta precaução nunca é demais.

Pensei em ludi e nos nossos planos, não iria mudar nada por enquanto, decidi focar nos momentos bons que tive com ele ontem e aproveitar a companhia da minha Irma postiça enquanto no fundo todos os meus pensamentos imploravam para que ele estivesse bem.


	20. Chapter 20

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Demetri POV

Foi uma tortura deixar Heloisa durante a madrugada mas era para sua segurança, só esperava que ela me ouvisse e ficasse em casa.

Me esgueirei por uma passagem que levava para perto dos meus aposentos troquei de roupa e desci o corredor passando por membros inferiores da guarda para que me vissem no castelo, distribui ordens e pedi relatórios. Desde que achassem que eu estive em meus aposentos o tempo todo os outros também achariam.

Precisava ganhar tempo, não iria evitar aro para sempre- precisava de tempo o suficiente para tirar Heloisa dali e me desligar da guarda sem a interferência dos mestres, isso ia requerer planejamento mas iria valer a pena ela estaria segura- longe da guarda e longe do humano que a perseguia, este ultimo iria me pagar cada lagrima dela.

Eu tinha chegado a conclusão que por mais que facilitasse minha existência eu não a transformaria, ela não suportaria isso e ficar aqui era sentença de morte para nos dois- não sabia o que éramos 'nós " agora ou o que seriamos no futuro mas os poucos momentos que tive com ela valeram mais do que todos os séculos que vivi, não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ela. Encontrei Jane e Alec perto da biblioteca os cumprimentei e entrei, um passatempo normal – serviria de disfarce da minha angustia ate o sol chegar.

Quando o sol raiou me posicionei perto da sala do trono onde ficava habitualmente, Felix passou por mim como que desapontado de me ver lá. Mais uma hora passou ate que Caius adentrou pelo corredor- ele estava sem aro devia ser meu dia de sorte.

-então resolveu assumir suas obrigações?- ele disse ríspido

- faltei com minhas obrigações senhor?- perguntei humildemente, eu sabia que não havia falhado apesar da ausência que ele notou

-você tem estado ausente do castelo- ele acusou

-tanto quanto qualquer outro membro na ausência de missões senhor, mas se não for de seu agrado que eu saia eu permanecerei aqui

-pois então permaneça, podemos precisar de seus serviços-ele ordenou

- sim mestre

E sem dizer mais nada ele entrou na sala dos tronos, eu sabia que pelo menos com caius não teria problemas enquanto ele me visse de guarda, a tortura é que ate ele me dispensar poderia levar dias ou semanas, todo este tempo sem ela.

Manter a humildade perante os mestres e observar sempre foi a melhor estratégia na guarda, isso e ter um dom valioso...

Aro e marcos chegaram um pouco depois e não houve comentários para mim, o que mais uma vez foi sorte, sorte que eu sabia, não duraria. As coisas andavam meio paradas desde o embate fracassado contra os Cullen, caius era puro ódio, aro descontentamento e marcos... bom este continuava na sua miséria de sempre.

Heidi se preparava para mais uma missão de caça, havíamos nos alimentado fazia 2 dias mas se ela não preparasse tudo agora quando chegasse a sede estaria insuportável. Ela se insinuou para mim antes de partir esperando que eu esboçasse um comentário sobre sua roupa provocante, apenas a cumprimentei,- apesar de durante os séculos ter sido fascinado por sua beleza agora achava tudo apenas um borrão. A imagem de Heloisa naquele pedaço de seda estava testando minha sanidade ate agora, o corpo dela contra o meu... aghhhhhhhh eu precisava me controlar.

Minha meta era uma só agora: não levantar suspeitas mas, quanto mais tempo eu passava aqui mais eu queria estar com ela.

Assisti Heidi partir enraivecida e eu não podia ligar menos. Passei dias alternando entre meu posto de guarda e meus aposentos onde podia pensar livremente nela. Como estaria? Sentiria minha falta? Seu tom mental não me dizia nada, na maioria das vezes eram nuances de tédio, seguidos por raiva- eu ficava me perguntando o que a deixava tão brava e pensando que eu poderia arrebentar o que quer que fosse. Ela tinha uma mente muito brilhante como nada que eu já havia rastreado antes e senti-la dentro de sua casa onde eu a mandei ficar era um alento.

Estava distraído em meu quarto quando Felix apareceu dizendo que teríamos uma missão, um vampiro descontrolado em Madrid. Não queria partir aqui estaria perto se ela precisasse mas não podia dizer não. Partimos imediatamente mas minha mente ficou presa a dela.

Resolvemos tudo rápido como sempre, Felix usou mais violência do que o necessário, ele estava entediado e eu não me importei, se isso o fizesse relaxar e o tirasse do meu pé tudo bem. Estávamos entrando na cidade ao anoitecer quando senti Heloisa perto das ruínas. Mas que porra! Eu disse para ela ficar em casa, precisava ir ate ela mas como me livrar de Felix? De repente a ideia me ocorreu:

- Felix vá checar a guarda dos muros enquanto eu reporto aos mestres- ordenei

-quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Quer a gloria para você? Eu irei reportar aos mestres- e com isso saiu. Ele sempre foi assim, era extremamente irritante mas muito útil as vezes

Rumei para as ruínas e antes que eu chegasse senti o que não havia percebido antes na minha raiva por ela não ter me obedecido: medo.


	21. Chapter 21

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Os dias se passaram sem sinal de Demetri, ludi havia marcado nossa viagem ao campo para o fim de semana, assim minha ultima semana de férias seria por lá. Ela insistia para que eu ficasse, eu tinha certeza que o escritório não se importaria mas eu não gostava disso se eu fosse ficar na toscana devia uma satisfação pessoal a eles e um pedido de demissão apropriado, ficaria mas acharia um trabalho e uma casa.

Não recebi mais nenhuma noticia do Rio sobre atentados ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não me iludia o silencio só me preocupava mais. Eu não estava mais conseguindo ficar no mesmo lugar, ficar trancada dentro de casa estava me enlouquecendo, mas eu havia prometido. Onde ele estaria, será que estava bem? Que estava seguro? Estava anoitecendo quando ludi me ligou dizendo que ficaria com o namorado, sim alguém tinha que ser feliz.

A inquietação não me deixava e não era só pela ausência dele. Fui ate a cozinha e preparei um chá me virei para prateleira e meu mundo congelou. Lá parado na entrada da cozinha estava o Alencar apontando uma arma para mim.

-surpresa em me ver? E pensar que você achou que se esconder tão longe iria te proteger- ele disse isso enquanto adentrava a cozinha, eu estava congelada não conseguia me mexer- sabe deu um pouco de trabalho mas agora você não vai fugir tem uns amigos meus na frete da casa, nem pense em gritar vai ser pior para você eu apenas quero me divertir um pouco antes disso acabar- ele disse me olhando, foi ai que me chutei, eu tinha que me mover ou ia morrer.

-você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?- perguntei atrevida enquanto pegava a faca de pão atrás de mim. Foquei tudo que meu mestre me ensinou, não ia ser como da outra vez, eu não estava amarrada, esse filho da puta podia ate me matar mas eu ia chutar ele primeiro

-você não aprendeu nada não é vadia?-ele estava perto agora, eu não poderia sair pela frente, me lembrei da janela que Demetri arrombou, ela estava apenas encostada... ele fez um movimento em minha direção e eu enfiei a faca no braço que segurava a arma, ele gritou eu o chutei e ele foi para o chão.

Não parei para ver voei por cima da mesa e me atirei pela janela, ouvi disparos, atingi o chão e comecei a correr. A janela dava para uma rua estreita que levava a um beco.

Ao chegar no beco ouvi vozes e corri ainda mais, me lancei pelas transversal ate que atingi a viela perto da amuralha que levava as ruínas. Eu sabia que não adiantava parar para pedir ajuda, se haviam homens em frente minha casa haveriam mais pela cidade com a minha identificação e ordens expressas.

Ao chegar no meio do caminho um cara de pescoço grosso veio em minha direção, ele desferiu um soco e o chutei na altura das costelas, ele caiu sem ar, passei por cima dele e continuei correndo, passei pela saída estreita na muralha que levava ao inicio das ruínas, ouvi vozes atrás de mim me lancei o mais rápido que pude. Estava escuro e eu tropeçava mas minha esperança era chegar até a parte central das ruínas onde seria fácil me esconder para ganhar tempo.

Estava quase lá quando fui atirada no chão. Lutei pra tirar aquele peso de cima de mim, eu ia morrer precisava sair dali, usei o resto da minha força para me desvencilhar batendo com uma pedra na cabeça do cara ele desmaiou e eu me forcei a levantar e continuar, eu precisava manter a calma mas o medo estava me vencendo.

Estava quase chegando quando meu braço queimou e fui ao chão, eu havia sido atingida, tentei ficar de pé mas antes que conseguisse fui arrastada pelos cabelos e atirada ao chão.

-onde você pensou que ia piranha?- era Alencar – o truque da faca foi bom pena que não durou, vou te ensinar como utilizar uma faca. Ele acenou e um dos seus seguranças trouxe uma faca. Olhei em volta e eu estava certa, não chegaria a delegacia, haviam 15 homens ao redor.

-sabe meus homens também não estão felizes com você- observei os seguranças que acertei me olhando- talvez eu deixe eles brincarem com você também antes de acabar com você.

-acha que vai se safar dessa?- disse mais para mim do que para ele, eu estava apavorada, iria morrer e não ia ter como escapara agora

-minha cara não vai sobrar nada de você! Sem corpo sem crime doutora- ele sorriu e enfiou a faca no meu braço, no mesmo lugar que o acertei, gritei e me debati mas tudo que consegui foi um soco. Eles gargalharam e eu sabia a resposta, não seria fácil mas era uma saída.

Usei minhas ultimas forças para me lançar nele, agi tão rápido que os seguranças não tiveram tempo, o mordi e arranquei a faca de sua mão, rolei e fiquei de pé de frente para eles

-sua vadia estúpida- disse ele enquanto se levantava- eu vou te reduzir a nada, os outros que me desafiaram já pagaram só falta você, você acha que esta faca vai me atingir?- ele disse rindo parecendo possuído

-não é para você- eu disse, ele pareceu confuso até que viu eu levá-la em direção ao meu coração se eu ia morrer escolheria como, mas antes que eu pudesse agir senti a faca desaparecer da minha mão e fui atirada contra as ruínas de pedra, ouvi gritos e rugidos e então foquei o que estava acontecendo, era ele. Demetri.


	22. Chapter 22

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Demetri POV

Voei, pelos telhados, o medo dela só aumentava sua mente brilhante estava toda manchada por ele. Cheguei ao muro ainda distante mas o que vi cortou todos os meus sentidos. Ela estava de joelhos, cercada por homens armados.

Eu via tudo em vermelho, iria matá-los. Corri como nunca, mas antes de chegar perto dela ela se lançou no homem de frente o mordeu e desarmou parando de pé em sua frente.

-sua vadia estúpida, eu vou te reduzir a nada, os outros que me desafiaram já pagaram só falta você, você acha que esta faca vai me atingir?- ele disse rindo enquanto eu fervia mais uns metros e nada mais existiria dele.

Estava pronto para arrancar a cabeça dele quando ela disse:

-não é para você- e posicionou a faca na direção de seu coração. Como ela ousava! Como ela se atrevia a atentar contra si? Ela me privaria assim de sua companhia? Toda raiva que eu sentia se multiplicou, um humano jamais suportaria isso.

Rápido como só um do meu tipo poderia, arranquei a faca de sua mão e antes que pudesse impedir a sede rugiu pela minha garganta ela estava sangrando... fui para sua garganta e quando percebi o que fazia a atirei para longe.

Eu era sede, instinto e ira.

Me lancei contra os homens que não tiveram tempo sequer de gritar, em segundos estavam todos sem cabeça e drenados. Percebi um movimento na muralha, era um membro da guarda, me lancei contra ele antes que pudesse avisar alguém. A luta foi rápida, ele caiu em 2 segundos.

Estava em posição de ataque, olhei em volta não havia mais ninguém, apenas uma pilha de corpos e uma Heloisa coberta de sangue, apavorada me encarando. Que porra eu tinha feito, havia matado na frente dela.

Levantei lentamente e fui em sua direção prendendo a respiração, ela se encolheu contra as pedras e tudo o que eu temi um dia estava ali- o pavor em seus olhos ao me ver. Queria me matar mas não tinha tempo para isso precisava me livrar dos corpos e precisava mate-la segura.

- tem uma caverna a vinte metros, embaixo das ruínas, fique lá ate eu mandar você sair –ordenei sem olhar para ela, ela não se moveu e rosnei de raiva- caverna agora! Gritei com ela. Ela começou a se levantar tremendo e eu me odiei, dei as costas e fiz o que tinha que fazer, levei os restos do vampiro e os corpos para outra caverna, mais estreita e funda. Escondi os corpos sob as pedras do fundo e queimei o vampiro obstruindo a entrada da caverna com rochas em seguida.

Fui ate ela e por graça divina ela tinha feito o que eu mandei. não me atrevi a entrar na caverna não suportaria nem a sede nem seu olhar.

-Heloisa- chamei tentando esboçar calma, ela não respondeu e eu agonizei- porra fala alguma coisa- eu disse enquanto quebrava um mármore próximo. Então eu ouvi o choro agonizado e morri novamente, eu queria sumir para nunca mais ter que vela com medo de mim mas não podia deixá-la aqui assim outro membro da guarda rastrearia o sangue, eu não sabia o quão ferida ela estava.

-Heloisa eu não vou entrar, não vou machucar você, por favor tente se acalmar- me resignei, eu a havia perdido- não vou chegar perto de você mas preciso te tirar daqui outros virão.- por que esconder? Ela já tinha visto tudo mesmo.

Não recebi resposta, estava prestes a ir ate ela quando ouvi ela se mover.

-Heloisa, por favor, não saia, não vou conseguir ignorar o sangue, vou pensar em um modo de te mover sem arriscar nada. O quão machucada você esta?

-eu.. eu..- ela estava apavorada e eu arrasado

- por favor me diga

-eu não sei- ela disse muito baixo- levei um tiro, tem um corte- acho que quebrei o braço e minha cabeça dói...- rosnei alto, aquele filho da puta atirou nela? Foi quando acordei: o braço quebrado era culpa minha...

-Onde foi o tiro?- se fosse vital o que eu faria?

- pegou de raspão no braço- alivio

-você ainda está sangrando?- isso era importante, não só por mim mas por ela quanto sangue havia perdido?

-um pouco- merda, isso não ia ajudar – me livrei do manto, tirei o blazer e a camisa e atirei tudo para dentro da caverna.

-Troque de roupa, limpe o Maximo do sangue que conseguir e comprima-eu havia quebrado a lei, destruído um guarda e recebido seu pavor, eu não a deixaria morrer mesmo que isso me matasse- você consegue andar?-não houve resposta- Heloisa?

- sim- a voz estava tremula, merda

-eu vou me afastar saia e fique perto das arvores- me afastei ficando escondido pelas sombras enquanto vigiava o perímetro. O guarda do muro estava morto, e a troca seria em apenas duas horas ninguém viria atrás dele por enquanto mas não me descuidaria. Observei ela sair com dificuldade se movia lentamente, mas fez o que pedi.

Não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos, fui ate a caverna em que ela esteve, o cheiro era enlouquecedor, travei a mandíbula e queimei suas roupas para apagar os vestígios. Quando voltei tomei distancia dela precisava de ar, nunca precisei de tanto autocontrole antes, não entendia como não a havia matado ainda.

- eu tenho que voltar para casa- ela sussurrou

-você não pode, não pode entrar assim pela cidade eles vão te achar- se sentissem o sangue a lei não importaria ela estaria morta. Senti seu olhar em mim e fui obrigado a retribuir. Ela estava envolta no meu manto, ainda havia manchas de sangue, seu rosto estava pálido e o olhar vidrado. Ela precisava de um médico- eu vou te levar a um hospital...

-não posso- ela sussurrou- vão perguntar do tiro e do corte, vão chamar a policia, vão perguntar quem fez isso e onde eles estão

-isso não importa você esta ferida- será que ela não via que precisava se cuidar?

-não- ela disse firme, não suportei mais prendi a respiração e fui ate ela. Ela deu um passo para trás e eu ignorei, a peguei no colo e antes que ela esboçasse qualquer reação corri. Ela estava congelada em meus braços, parei nos arredores de uma cidade próxima em uma casa vazia. A deixei no jardim, arrombei a porta e Fiz uma vistoria pela casa. A peguei e coloquei no banheiro com umas toalhas que havia encontrado e saí sem dizer nada.


	23. Chapter 23

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Tudo que eu via eram gritos e sangue, ele arrancava a cabeça deles como se fosse nada e depois bebia deles, parecia uma besta fora de controle. Quando achei que o horror havia acabado houve mais. Ele atacou algo nas muralhas, e o que vi entre rosnados foram apenas borrões mas no fim havia mais um corpo sem cabeça.

Ele ficou agachado como se para atacar novamente, olhando em volta ate que seu olhar se prendeu em mim. Eu queria correr, gritar mas não conseguia me mover. Ele se levantou e veio ate mim, me enterrei na rocha na esperança que ele não me visse.

- tem uma caverna a vinte metros, embaixo das ruínas, fique lá ate eu mandar você sair – Ele ordenou não olhando para mim, isso não fazia sentido, eu não podia me mover, eu estava aqui: ele não me mataria também? Eu apenas esperava que fosse rápido - caverna agora!- ele gritou, eu me levantei tremendo, nunca tinha ouvido ele falar com essa fúria nem em seus piores momentos, isso era ele e agora eu entendia.

Entrei na caverna com dificuldade, o que ele queria? O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Comecei a chorar nada teria me preparado para isto.

-Heloisa- ouvi ele chamar em uma calma forçada, eu não conseguia falar, eu não queria falar - porra fala alguma coisa- ele gritou enquanto eu ouvia o barulho de algo quebrando e tudo que consegui foi chorar mais.

-Heloisa eu não vou entrar, não vou machucar você, por favor tente se acalmar- me ele não iria me machucar? Por que não? A imagem dos homens sem cabeça, caindo...- não vou chegar perto de você mas preciso te tirar daqui outros virão – outros? Havia mais? Sim me lembro daquilo que ele atacou no muro... eu tinha que sair daqui, comecei a me mover quando ele disse:

-Heloisa, por favor, não saia, não vou conseguir ignorar o sangue, vou pensar em um modo de te mover sem arriscar nada. O quão machucada você esta?- ele não queria me machucar? Eu não conseguia entender, as imagens ficavam passando, eu mal conseguia ficar lúcida tudo doía

-eu.. eu..- eu não conseguia ser coerente

- por favor me diga- ele suplicou apavorado, como o ser que mata daquela forma pode estar com medo?

-eu não sei- depois de tudo eu ainda não queria ele sofrendo, que porra é essa?- levei um tiro, tem um corte, acho que quebrei o braço e minha cabeça dói...- e doia mesmo estava insuportável. Ouvi ele rosnar era como se estivesse ferido, nada como em nosso encotro noturno era um barulho atormentado, será que estava ferido?

-Onde foi o tiro?- ele disse entre dentes

- pegou de raspão no braço- mas ainda doía muito

-você ainda está sangrando?- ele parecia preocupado, e pelo que vi ele fazer sangue não era uma boa ideia.

-um pouco- disse, de repente ele atirou roupas para mim dizendo:

-Troque de roupa, limpe o Maximo do sangue que conseguir e comprima- fiz como ele disse, me livrei da camisa e calça ensangüentadas e vesti o que ele me ofereceu notando que eram as roupas dele

- você consegue andar?- ele queria que eu saísse? O pânico me tomou, não conseguiria olhar para ele ou para os corpos.

- Heloisa?- ele estava ficando impaciente

- sim-não queria ele irritado, não sabia o que fazer

-eu vou me afastar saia e fique perto das arvores- ele disse e eu sabia que não tinha escolha, tinha que sair, fiz o meu caminho com dificuldade e quando alcancei o ar da noite os corpos haviam sumido, ele não estava em nenhum lugar que eu pudesse ver ate que o vi entrar na caverna onde eu estava depois que tomei distancia.

Notei que perto das arvores eu estava escondida e a favor do vento, ele tinha me colocado aqui de propósito. Ele saiu instantes depois e ficou distante de mim, de pe sobre uma rocha apenas com a calça preta olhando para o céu.

- eu tenho que voltar para casa- eu tinha que sai daqui, não conseguiria ficar perto dele

-você não pode, não pode entrar assim pela cidade eles vão te achar- ele disse e eu soube que falava serio - eu vou te levar a um hospital...- ele começou a dizer e eu cortei, ele tinha enlouquecido? Que tipo de assassino contribui com as provas?

-não posso vão perguntar do tiro e do corte, vão chamar a policia, vão perguntar quem fez isso e onde eles estão- eu devia ir eles me manteriam longe dele, mas eu queria ficar longe? Merda minha cabeça doía muito.

-isso não importa você esta ferida- ele parecia preocupado mas eu não achava hospital uma boa ideia.

-não- disse, e antes que percebesse ele estava na minha frente com olhos vermelho sangue vidrados, recuei mas ele me pegou e não pude gritar, não conseguia me mover eu era uma confusão, quando notei estava me movendo muito rápido.

Paramos em frente a uma casa que eu não conhecia, ele passou como um borrão e estava de volta me carregando para dentro estava em um banheiro com algumas toalhas, ele saiu batendo a porta.

Não havia o que discutir, ele queira que me limpasse e eu não queria brigas, eu havia morrido quando eu o vi matar não tinha mais forças. Me senti suja, aquelas eram roupas de um assassino, me livrei delas e entrei no chuveiro. Lavei o sangue e a terra, esfreguei como se pudesse lavar minha alma no processo, ignorei a dor- a dor física era nada perto da que meu coração sentia.

Enrolei-me em uma das tolhas e fiquei no chão chorando. Eu nunca havia me sentido mais feliz do que nos raros instantes com ele e agora que eu sabia como ele realmente era, sem fachadas ou disfarces percebi que o que ele havia me deixado ver não era nada.

Eu estava com medo e raiva. No meio disso tudo quando pensei que o odiava descobri que era mentira, não conseguia odiá-lo eu o amava mesmo depois de tudo e não sabia o que infernos fazer, ou o que aconteceria.

Demetri POV

Fui ate os terrenos do hospital local e aguardei até ter certeza de que quem eu abordasse fosse um médico, 15 min depois encontrei um que havia saído pra fumar, humanos e seu vícios...Não lhe dei tempo, o atirei no beco escuro onde ninguém nos veria.

-você pode remover uma bala?- perguntei ríspido

-não trabalho para gente como você!- ele disse ficando de pé, o agarrei com uma das mãos e rosnei, ele tremeu e assim eu soube que ele havia entendido

-você vai remover uma bala e é melhor fazer direito- ou eu o mataria lenta e dolorosamente

-eu... eu.. preciso da minha maleta, está no carro- ele disse apavorado

-pegue o carro e dirija até o fim da estrada 115, e é melhor não tentar nada ou você vai se arrepender e ninguém vai poder te ajudar- eu disse rosnando

Ele fez como pedi, aquele humano estúpido levou 30 min para chegar, se eu não precisasse dele já o teria executado.

-me siga- disse enquanto o homem vinha tremendo atrás de mim

Ela ainda estava no banheiro, chorando – eu era um bastardo, mas não partiria ate ter certeza que ela estivesse segura. Ordenei ao medico que preparasse tudo na cozinha e aguardasse, ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele fui ate Heloisa.

- Heloisa, abra a porta- eu disse com o resto da calma que eu tinha, ela não respondeu e eu arrombei, ela estava encolhida no canto enrolada em uma tolha manchada de sangue, virei as costas e fiz sinal para ela me seguir. Ela cambaleou pelo corredor até chegar a cozinha. Saí não suportava mais a sede, fui caçar perto de um galpão abandonado, precisava pensar com clareza eu precisava dela segura- precisava de um plano.


	24. Chapter 24

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

De repente ouvi:

- Heloisa, abra a porta- não, eu não queria sair eu..

Ele arrombou a porta entrou e eu congelei. Não dizendo nada ele fez sinal para mim e me forcei a segui-lo, ele ainda não olhava para mim, quando chegamos a cozinha havia um homem, ele parecia apavorado e quando olhei novamente Demetri não estava mais lá.

O homem na cozinha era médico, pelo que entendi ele tinha sido forçado a vir ate mim. Fui examinada, meu braço direito estava um lixo - recebi uma tala para o braço quebrado, tive a bala removida, ganhei pontos no local da bala e no corte no outro braço. Ele perguntou pelo lixo e eu ia dizer que não sabia quando Demetri retornou.

Ele acenou para que eu saísse, ia discutir quando ele me encarou diretamente. Ouvi ele levar o medico para fora, ouvi mais barulho na cozinha ate que ele estava no corredor ainda me encarando ele fez sinal para o banheiro e eu obedeci, ele me deu roupas novas e apontou para o chuveiro.

Percebi que ele queria que me livrasse de qualquer vestígio de sangue, e assim eu fiz. As roupas eram uma lingerie preta simples calça, blusa e um casaco. Me vesti e o encontrei na sala. Ele apontou para fora e saí. Instantes depois ele saiu vestindo um calças caqui e uma jaqueta trazendo as nossas roupas antigas, as toalhas que usei, e os resíduos médicos. Ele queimou tudo. Ele se virou para mim inquieto e eu congelei novamente.

-não vou machucar você- ele sussurrou, eu sentia que era verdade mas ainda sim não conseguia relaxar.

-posso voltar para casa?- implorei

- ainda não, não é seguro- ele parecia atormentado, pensei em tudo que vi e percebi que fosse o que fosse ele tinha salvo minha vida, e ido mias alem, ele havia cuidado de mim. Eu não sabia como agir, não podia apagar o que aconteceu. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, eu estava viva mas pelo que sabia estávamos encrencados – eu resolveria os problemas mais urgentes primeiro.

-então preciso de um telefone- eu sabia o que tinha que fazer

-Heloisa...- ele começou a dizer, eu me virei e fui para casa, havia um telefone na sala, mas antes que eu desse o segundo passo ele estava na minha frente. Não olhei para ele, não podia encarar seus olhos com aquela cor medonha.

-se você me considera de alguma forma me deixe passar- eu disse e ele relutantemente saiu do caminho vindo atrás de mim

O telefone estava funcionando com a graça de Deus. Disquei para o celular de Lourdes, ela atendeu sonolenta no terceiro toque.

-sim?

-Lourdes você foi para casa?

-helo?

-apenas responda

-não. Helo o que ta acontecendo?

- ele me achou

-você esta bem? Esta ferida?- o pânico dela era evidente

- estou bem agora, eu preciso que você me escute

-helo..

-apenas ouça, não conte isso pra ninguém você entendeu?

-mas..

-Lourdes, por favor

-ok

-esta em volterra?

-sim

- preciso que faça algo para mim e não faça perguntas, o que vou pedir pode não ser fácil para você mas não te pediria se não fosse importante. Quero que vá para casa, vai achar uma mancha de sangue na sua cozinha e uma faca, limpe tudo com cloro e o que mais você tiver, se livre da faca e tranque a casa. Se alguém perguntar nada aconteceu, você entendeu?

-sim

-você acha que pode fazer isso?

-sim- ela disse rígida e depois perguntou- você esta segura?- ela perguntou baixo, olhei para Demetri, eu estava segura?

-sim- de uma forma extremamente fudida eu sabia que estava- Não sei como você vai fazer isso mas não vá para casa sozinha, ok?- pensei "nos outros" que Demetri mencionou

-Tudo bem. Helo onde você está?

-não sei direito, mas vou procurar um local seguro.

-use a casa de campo, você sabe chegar, as chaves ficam atrás do vaso grande, vou avisar ao colono que você esta indo e para não incomodar já tinha combinado com Matheo que iríamos antes não vai ter problema. Te encontro lá pela manhã.

-Lourdes essa não é uma boa idéia

- é uma ótima ideia, eu não sei o que aconteceu mas você vai me contar, não quero mais segredos - ela disse firme

-tudo bem, vejo você lá pela manha- não havia ponto em discutir- tome cuidado, adeus

- você também, adeus te encontro pela manha- e com isso ela desligou

Fiquei com o telefone na mão sem saber se o que tinha feito havia sido o certo, agora me parecia estupidez meter minha amiga nisso.

-Heloisa temos que ir- Demetri disse me trazendo de volta para o nosso caos, ele parecia perdido e depois de tudo mesmo no meio do medo que ainda sentia dele queria seu abraço. Enterrei minhas mãos na cabeça. não tirava a imagem dos corpos empilhados da mente e eu ainda o queria? Como isso era possível?

-não sei o que fazer- sussurrei

Estava cansada, com dor e ficar aqui não iria ajudar ele tinha razão tínhamos que ir. Olhei para cima dentro dos olhos de sangue, que mesmo naquela monstruosidade me diziam tanta coisa, não disse nada apenas me levantei e sai.

-se estamos indo para a tal casa no campo eu não sei o caminho- ele disse baixo, e eu estaquei eu não disse onde ia como ele ouviu?

-estou cansando das surpresas- eu disse e me arrependi assim que ele se contraiu- fica perto de Florença ao norte, são quase uma da manha, se eu conseguir um carro com sorte estou lá pela manhã

-você está lá?- ele disse trincando os dentes- você não vai sozinha!- ele disse com raiva. Não liguei para raiva dele estava cansada demais para aturar mais merda, precisava de um tempo

- sim eu vou- posso conseguir uma carona ou algo assim...

-você está ferida- ele disse isso como definitiva

-sim, e estou cansada, não sei o que pensar, eu..

-você não me quer por perto- ele disse baixo

-não, não consigo lidar com mais nada hoje- era verdade, agora eu precisava de distancia. Parecia que ele tinha levado um tapa mas eu não consegui esboçar reação eu tinha dito a verdade, eu estava entorpecida não ia usar de amenidades. Esse tempo entre nos passou.

- vou levar você até lá depois desapareço- ele disse brusco e antes que pudesse reagir estávamos nos movendo a uma velocidade absurda.

Chegamos ao lugar eram quase duas da manha, o cara era rápido e eu estava rígida não so pela falta de movimentos mas por pensar em como aquilo tudo era possível. Ele me pos no chão e fui direto atrás da tal chave, abri a casa e me larguei no sofá, estava exausta, Demetri ficou me olhando e a tensão entre nós era óbvia.

-o que acontece agora?- perguntei, não que eu quisesse realmente saber agora mas se não tinha mais jeito era melhor resolver logo. Ele não respondeu apenas me encarou.- Demetri?- ele suspirou e parecia mais velho e exausto do que eu já tinha visto

-não sei- ele disse - eu preciso voltar- ele disse serio e isso ligou meus alarmes

- mas...- como voltar? E se quem quer que fosse pegasse ele?

-vai parecer suspeito se eu não aparecer- o olhei por uns instantes, suspeito pra quem? De quem ele estava com medo? A sensação é que não o veria mais e depois de tudo minha cabeça dizia que era o certo mas o meu coração discordava muito disso

-vou ver você novamente?- perguntei, e ele pareceu chocado

-pensei que não quisesse me ver- ele disse me encarando como se eu tivesse sete cabeças

-eu não sei o que eu quero, mas te fiz uma pergunta- eu disse sem saber novamente se queria a resposta

-Não- ele disse de um jeito definitivo que apesar da minha razão isso me dilacerou, ele se virou para partir e eu senti como se minha alma estivesse rasgando.

-se você mudar de ideia estou aqui até o fim da semana, depois volto para o Rio, eu gostaria de falar com você antes de ir – eu realmente queria falar com ele, eu precisava disso eu sabia. Ele alcançou o batente da porta, parou por um segundo e partiu.

Esperei por minutos ou horas mas ele não voltou, chorei o horror, o medo, a perda e o meu amor ate que adormeci no sofá.


	25. Chapter 25

Alguns personagens e o universo abordado pertencem a Stephenie Meyer

Demetri POV

Voltei rapidamente e cheguei quando o medico estava terminando o serviço, pelo caminho recolhi algumas roupas iria disfarçar o cheiro dela e permitir que me livrasse das manchadas com sangue. Quando ele terminou eu entrei, mesmo prendendo a respiração o cheiro era enlouquecedor se não fosse pelos séculos que tenho...

Fiz sinal para ela desaparecer dentro da casa e quando ela teimou eu queria gritar com ela mas tudo o que fiz foi encarar- milagrosamente funcionou. Dispensei o medico com as ameaças de sempre, sabia que deveria mata-lo mas a morde de um medico que supostamente estava de serviço ia ser problema alem do que depois do que disse a ele duvido que ele ousasse qualquer coisa.

Recolhi tudo que ele usou e que estava sujo e coloquei em um saco. Quando fui para dentro encontrei Heloisa no corredor, sinalizei para o banheiro, para o chuveiro e ela obedeceu. Entreguei roupas e saí, enquanto limpava todo vestígio nosso da casa ouvi a água e tentei não imaginar ela nua sem muito sucesso.

Esperei na sala ate que ela veio ao meu encontro, as roupas eram largas e não a favoreciam mas a protegeriam do frio noturno e era isso que importava. Sinalizei para que ela saísse, não me sentia seguro para falar sabia que mesmo depois de todo sangue que bebi a sede ainda queimaria forte. Me troquei também, e fora da casa queimei todo e qualquer vestígio do sangue dela ou daqueles... só de pensar eu fervia, quando terminei me virei para ela que estava parada me encarando, e agora? Ela ainda estava com medo e eu não a recriminava por isso.

-não vou machucar você- eu disse, preferia morrer a fazer isso.

-posso voltar para casa?- ela pediu e eu vacilei, ela queria ficar longe de mim, a dor era insuportável- eu não tinha e nunca poderia ter direito sobre ela isso nunca foi tão verdadeiro. E pensar que em outros tempos eu não teria pensado duas vezes em tomá-la para mim em fazê-la igual a mim, mas agora depois dos poucos momentos que tivemos forçá-la a ser como eu era algo que eu sabia que ela odiaria. Nunca liguei para humanos e continuo não ligando são só gado, alimento mas Heloisa não é um nada como os outros ela é mais.

- ainda não, não é seguro- não era seguro ela retornar a esta hora ainda mais comigo. Eu não queria deixá-la também, mas tinha problemas sérios para resolver.

-então preciso de um telefone- ela disse firme, mas que...

-Heloisa...- ela tinha que entender mas ela simplesmente me ignorou e começou a andar, me pus a sua frente e ela não me olhou nos olhos, isso só aumentou minha dor.

-se você me considera de alguma forma me deixe passar- ela disse e eu sem ter como negar a deixei ir

Ela pegou o telefone na sala e uma mulher atendeu, reconheci como a mulher que ela conversava no outro dia. Ouvi a conversa com cuidado e me surpreendi quando descobri que ela queria limpar as provas e não pedir socorro, ela não ia gritar por ajuda contra mim? Ouvi ainda a mulher perguntar se ela estava segura Heloisa apenas olhou para mim e respondeu que sim- não entendia, ela estava com medo de mim eu podia sentir... inferno eu ia enlouquecer. No fim da conversa ela acabou arrumando um lugar para ficar, isso era bom pelo que entendi era seguro, eu poderia tomar conta dela lá. A mulher disse que a encontraria e que queria saber o que houve, sabia que não poderia matá-la Heloisa parecia gostar dela, tive uma fúria súbita e irracional por qualquer outro ser que ela pudesse gostar mas me controlei afinal esta humana se preocupava o suficiente com ela para se arriscar, teria que pensar com calma no que fazer.

Ela ficou segurando o aparelho por um tempo quase que em transe ate que não aguqntei e disse:

-Heloisa temos que ir- assisti ela enterrar as mãos na cabeça e eu congelei, isso tudo era novo me preocupar com os sentimentos dela as vezes era torturador.

-não sei o que fazer- ela sussurrou me encarando com olhos cheios de dor, eu queria sumir desaparecer para não ter que ver aquele olhar, de repente ela se levantou e saiu. Fechei a porta o melhor que pude e a segui

-se estamos indo para a tal casa no campo eu não sei o caminho- disse e ela congelou

-estou cansando das surpresas- ela disse acidamente e eu me encolhi, nunca me encolhi diante de nada mas esta mulher podia me incendiar que eu não teria reação eu não tinha mais forças para lutar - fica perto de Florença ao norte, são quase uma da manha, se eu conseguir um carro com sorte estou lá pela manhã- ela disse e a fúria me subiu

-você está lá?- como ela ousa- você não vai sozinha!- ela estava ferida, quase tinha sido morta, sem dinheiro eu não permitiria!

- sim eu vou- ela disse teimosa

-você está ferida- ela tinha que ver a razão

-sim, e estou cansada, não sei o que pensar, eu..- e eu entendi o problema

-você não me quer por perto- constatei tentando ignorar a agonia que isso me causava, por que ela iria me querer?

-não, não consigo lidar com mais nada hoje- disse ela dura e minha dor piorou

- vou levar você até lá depois desapareço- eu sumiria de sua vida, esta ideia era um tormento mas não forçaria minha presença.

Quando chegamos ela estava pálida e tremendo, a coloquei no chão e foi procurar a chave, não me ofereci para ajudar ela queria distancia entre nos.

-o que acontece agora?- ela perguntou de súbito e meu mundo ruiu com a despedida eminente.

-não sei- respondi a verdade, não sabia, se ninguém pegasse o cheiro dela ou soubessem de sua existência ela viveria uma vida humana e feliz já eu viveria uma eternidade nula apenas se conseguisse escapar da guarda coisa que eu sabia impossível - eu preciso voltar- já devem estar me caçando, preciso deles longe dela

- mas...- ela disse agoniada, eu também me preocupava com ela aqui mas ela devia saber que esta segura

-vai parecer suspeito se eu não aparecer- disse com desculpa para partir

-vou ver você novamente?- ela disse em expectativa e eu estaquei

-pensei que não quisesse me ver- ela queria me ver novamente?

-eu não sei o que eu quero, mas te fiz uma pergunta- ela disse me encarando e tomei minha decisão

-Não- isso acabava aqui

-se você mudar de ideia estou aqui até o fim da semana, depois volto para o Rio, eu gostaria de falar com você antes de ir – a tentação de vê-la era muita mas não voltaria atrás segui meu caminho sem olhá-la novamente tive medo de fraquejar

Cheguei nos terrenos da cidade quando estava amanhecendo e me escondi em um bosque entrar na cidade era suicídio. As mentes da guarda estavam agitadas, dali pude ver eles rastreando o terreno da luta, sabia que se não tivessem pego meu rastro era uma questão de tempo, pelo que via já haviam achado os corpos.

Precisava sair antes do sol nascer, marquei as arvores e parti em direção ao mar deixando meu cheiro por onde passava, eles perceberiam o rastro fresco e me seguiriam, com a minha habilidade eu saberia quem estava atrás de mim e poderia guiá-los para onde quisesse, os derrubaria um a um para evitar que Aro me capturasse, com Jane eu podia lidar ela havia me torturado tanto nos ultimo séculos que eu quase podia ignorá-la. Meu único problema seria Alec se ele me incapacitasse estaria tudo perdido.

Meu único consolo é saber que ela estava segura.


End file.
